I Will Always Find You
by pixiepuff101
Summary: After a new girl joins the team, starfire starts to feel replaced so she leaves. Years later they meet Star again but she's totally different and someone is after her. RobxStar. ON HOLD
1. Goodbyes are always hard

I'll Always Find You 

**Chapter 1**

**Goodbyes are always hard

* * *

**

Star POV

It was the usual when I walked into the common room of the Titan Tower. Raven reading a thick, dusty old book, Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over a video game and one of the things I hated seeing, Robin and Mandy kissing.

Mandy, a brunette with blue eyes, had joined us 5 months and 3 days ago. After 2 and a half months Robin claimed his undying love for her and they have been together ever since, it broke my heart.

Luckily the alarm went off telling us there was trouble in the city.

"It's Mumbo Jumbo holding up a bank." Raven said monotonously getting up from the computer.

"Ok team let's go. Oh, uh, Starfire, you can stay here, we'll call if we need any assistance." Robin said.

I nodded, as that was all I could do. I knew he was doing it for the team, as I had become somewhat useless. You see, I can no longer fly, I only shoot small weak starbolts and to shoot lasers out of my eyes hurts.

They all left not one looking back, they do not understand. Raven, my best friend, my sister, came back. I told her about my feelings for Robin and how my heart is broken. Since we switched bodies she understands my powers and why w am unable to use them. She floated towards me, making sure no one else saw, then she hugged me.

"Take care ok. I'll miss you. And don't forget to phone me ok, though Robin might trace the phone call. Maybe it's better if you write to me ok. But stay safe." She said with a hint of sadness then she left. After defeating Trigon she has shown a little more emotion.

I knew what she meant. I walked quickly to my sleeping chamber and packed. I wrote a small note and left it on my dresser, so someone would see it. After that I got in the cab, I had called just after the titans left, and I arrived 20 minutes later at the airport.

* * *

Teen Titans:

"Raven what was up with you?" Robin asked "your powers were going haywire, you almost hurt Mandy"

"Sorry I almost hurt your precious Mandy!" raven spat back looking round the common room, she then walked out in a hurry, knowing Robin would follow.

"Hey Rae, where you goin?" Beast Boy asked.

"Starfire" She replied

She walked unto Starfire's room expecting what she thought would happen. She heard footsteps behind her entering the room.

"Where's Star?" Robin asked

Raven saw the note. She picked it up and shoved it into Robin's chest.

"It's your fault! You and that slut you call a girlfriend!" she shouted as a lightbulb and vase broke. She left and went to her room.

Meanwhile Robin read the note:

_Dear Raven or whom ever may find this note. _

_I shall not be returning to the tower soon. I have left and will only be back when and if I am ready. Please do not look for me. I shall miss you all so much. _

_Yours always_

_Starfire_

_xx _

"What's up man? We heard Raven yell." Cyborg said

"Yeah., where's Star?" BB asked looking around the empty room

"Gone. She left. Won't return."

"WHAT!" Cyborg said taking the note. Robin was right she had left.

For the rest of the night the tower was empty. Unless you wanna count Mandy flirting on the phone with a guy she just met.

* * *

The end, of the chapter.I'll update soon :D 

Lv Zoe xx


	2. Phone call

Recap

"Yeah, where's Star?" BB asked looking around the empty room

"Gone. She left. Won't return."

"WHAT!" Cyborg said taking the note.

Robin was right she had left. For the rest of the night the tower was empty. Unless you wanna count Mandy flirting on the phone with a guy she just met.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Phone call**

**2 years later

* * *

**

"Kori, be on the lookout, we don't want him to catch us." Said a boy with black hair and blue eyes

"Sure, sure, just hurry up!" a girl with red hair and dazzling green eyes said rushing to the door.

* * *

Teen Titans: 

Ring ring…

Ring ring…

"Nobody rush at once." Said a girl with violet hair. "Hello?"

"Hello, is Richard Grayson there?" the boy on the other line said

"Em, no sorry there's no one with that name here, well I don't think there is, hold on I'll ask." She put the phone down

"Hey Robin, do you know Richard Grayson?" she asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Someone calling for him."

"Oh, I'll talk to him." he got up and went to the phone. "Hello"

"Hi Richard Grayson, this is Kevin Matthews, My friend Kori and I are going to have a surprise party for Bruce in about a week and we were wondering if you'd like to come. The rest of your team are invited but of course secret identities will be needed."

"How do you know I'm Richard Grayson?"

"Bruce told us. We're his new sidekicks."

"Oh, ok. We'll be at the party, what time does it start at?"

"It starts at seven but if it's possible could you come earlier?"

"Yeah sure what time?"

"Around three?"

"Ok sure we'll be there around three. Will we meet you at the mansion?"

"_Quick he's coming_"A girl said in the background

"Great. We'll see you then" the boy said and hung up.

That girl, she sounded like, no it couldn't be, but it sounded so much like her. He was snapped out of his thoughts by his team-mates staring at him.

"Well who was it Robi?" Mandy asked

"It was a guy called Kevin Matthews, he invited us to a surprise party for Bruce. Next week, it starts at 7 but we'll be there at 3. It that ok with you all?" he said looking at them.

"Yeah" everyone said except Raven.

"You'll need a secret identity and a date. Cy why don't you ask the titans east to look after the city, that way they'll be informed quickly. And while you're at it you could ask Bee to be your date."

They went back to doing their normal thing. After Starfire left it all changed, there was no one to cheer them up when they lost a battle, and they lost quite a lot, no one there to feed them Tamaranian (sp?) food, it wasn't the same it didn't feel like home. Here were many fights between the team members and only Raven could stop them. Mandy turned out to be a big fat dud, she wasn't that good at fighting and she got on everyone's nerves, even Robin's. For the first year Starfire was gone Robin looked for her but had no luck in finding her. What they didn't know was they'll see her again, soon.

* * *

that's it for now, till a later update

lv Zoe xx


	3. Do I Know You?

** I Will Always Find You **

** By pixiepuff101 **

Thanks to:

TitanGirlzRox  
JesusTitanFreak

falyn anjel

XpunkqueenX  
lauren1991  
skye668

For your great reviews. Hope you all like the rest of this story. So here goes, presenting…

* * *

Chapter 3

_Do I Know You?_

* * *

A week later 

Bruce Wayne's Mansion:

"Hey Kori they've arrived" Kevin shouted.

"Kool. I'll be down in a min." Kori Shouted. She had been dreading this day for the past week. Today would be the moment of truth, did she still love him? She took one last look in the mirror and headed downstairs. She hoped they wouldn't recognise her.

"Hey, Bruce went out. Glad you could come." Kev said to Richard

"You must be Kevin." Richard said.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot to introduce myself. Anyway this is Kori." He said turning to the girl who had just came downstairs.

* * *

Robin POV

As Kev turned towards the girl I looked at her. She had long black hair that came almost to her waist, her eyes were blue but had a hint of green in them. She wore faded jeans and a pink spagette strap top (_no idea if I got the right thing. I just call it a thin strap top_). I was stunned, she was beautiful and when she smiled it was like Starfire's smile, gorgeous. If only she was here she would love to meet her._ To bad she's gone, and it's your fault! _Get out my head Raven! I was snapped out my thought when Kev shouted

"What the hell Kori!"

"What?" she asked innocently. She sounded like Starfire, maybe it is her. Ask her some questions. She might be Starfire. _Don't get your hopes up boy blunder! _I told you Raven, to get out of my HEAD!

"We'll talk later, but now we have guests."

She smiled and turned to me.

End POV

* * *

"Since Kev has forgotten all his manors and hasn't introduced you to me I'll just guess, you're Richard. I'm Kori. Kori Anders." She said shaking his hand

"Yeah I'm Richard. This is Mandy Watson, Rachael Roth, Garfield Logan, Victor Stone and Karen Bumble." Richard said

"Nice to meet you."

"Since Alfred is gone to drop Bruce of. Kori will show you to your rooms." Kevin said

"Fine but you're getting the drinks. Richard do you want your normal, own bedroom?" Kori asked starting to get confused

"Yeah if it's still there." He replied smirking. Se looked so cute when she's confused. Wait, no, you have a girlfriend, that loves you and you love her.

"Course it is." When she smiled at him he could feel himself blush. What is up with this girl? You barley (sp?) know her and yet you think she's a goddess and that she could be Starfire.

Kori showed them all to their rooms, the last one to show was Rachael.

"So what's with the black hair and contacts?" she asked taking a seat on the bed

"You can see through anything can't you Rae." Kori said hugging her

"Well it was easy because you look the same. Ok a little bit taller, you've learned to speak proper english and the black hair and contact blue eyes have changed. I'm glad to see you. I've missed you, we all have. _Especially_ Robin."

"Thanks Rae. I'll leave you to unpack and when you're done meet in the living room so we can chat about the party."

"Packing can wait I wanna hear what you've been up to. Do Kev and Bruce know who you really are?"

"Yeah they do."

They walked into the living room and saw everyone sitting on the sofas. They got down to business and started to get everything ready for the party. By the time Alfred came back it was 4 o'clock and every decoration was up. Mandy went up to start getting ready.

By 5 o'clock they all started to get ready and at 6.45 the guest started to arrive. They were told to arrive early just incase Bruce came back early. Kevin went to get Bruce and the party would start. Everything would go great, hopefully.

* * *

I hope you like. Thanks for you great reviews, again.

Lv Zoe xx


	4. Party Time

** I Will Always Find You **

** By pixiepuff101**

Just to explain something

Normal writing means story part thing

_Italic writing means someone is thinking. Or raven is talking in someone's mind. _

This is my favourite chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Party time

* * *

The guests had arrived and were waiting for Kev to come back with Bruce. Limos had picked the guests up so they wouldn't have to take cars. Kori had disappeared upstairs. When she came back down she bumped into someone. 

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't see you." she said looking up at the man.

"It's…uh…ok. I didn't see you." he said

"Ofcourse you didn't see me, _Mr_. Grayson, you have sunglasses on, when it's dark and we're inside a house." She said fliritily (if that's even a word. She's basically flirting with him)

"You've changed." He said taking off his glasses and looking at her. _Those gorgeous blue eyes, he's so handsome_. She had originally worn a pink spagette strap dress, which went down to her knees. But now she had a long red on. It had one strap, which went across her right shoulder. There was a slit from the bottom left of the dress going up to her thighs. Half her hair was up in a ponytail the other half down. She looked magnificent, no gorgeous, words couldn't explain what she looked like.

"What do you mean?" she asked, _oh no he's figured out who I am. _

"Erm…your dress, you changed your dress." He said starting to blush.

"Oh, yes I thought this one would be better. Do you like it?" she said slowly spinning round.

_Is she flirting with me? She knows I have a girlfriend, right? _

"Yeah, you look beautiful." He said

"Thank you, better not let your girlfriend catch you flirting with me, she might have a fit." She said walking past him with a smirk. _Ha, that got him._

When she got into the living room she heard someone shout Kevin and Bruce had arrived. Another guest quickly turned off the lights and everyone became silent waiting for them to enter.

* * *

With Kev and Bruce

"I think Kori is waiting in the living room for us." Kev said

"What makes you so sure Kevin?" Bruce said sounding rather suspicious

"Well she was in there and said she wanted to talk to you about something. I don't know what but I'm sure it's about her _boyfriend_."

They entered the room and the lights came on and everyone shouted

"SURPRISE!"

After a while of people greeting Bruce and wishing him happy birthday, music came on and people started to dance.

"You know, everyone heard you and that _boyfriend_ comment. You know I'll kill you don't you. He isn't even my boyfriend, just a really good friend." Kori said to Kev

"That you _want_ to be your boyfriend, or is it the other way round?" he said to her "you can at least give me one last dance before killing me." He said taking her hand

"When the titans arrived I said to you I wanted to talk, well I think just now is a good time to talk." Kev said to Kori while they danced.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"You. I know you dyed you hair so they wouldn't recognise you, but they have to see you some time, when exactly were you going to see them as Starfire?" He asked looking at her.

"Well, I don't know when I'm ready."

"You've not seen them in _two years_, Kor. You _have_ to face them sometime. They miss you, I can feel it."

" I'm not ready. I miss them aswell but I'm just not ready to face them _as_ Starfire. At least when I'm Kori I can pretend I don't know them, like I'm someone _else_ that doesn't care." She put her head on his shoulders and sighed.

"Sorry Kori. I'm just concerned, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know." They continued to dance.

"May I cut in?" A voice said from behind them.

"Yeah sure, she's _all_ yours." Kev said smiling

When Kori turned round she saw it was Richard. _Great what does he want? I can't stand this he's everywhere. I mean don't get me wrong seeing him is great but he's starting to annoy me. _

"Don't I get a say in whether I want to dance with him or not?" she asked

"Mmm…no." Kev said as he walked away laughing.

There was an awkward silence that just had to be filled.

"Look I've been wondering this for awhile. And well…I was wondering… do I know you? Cuz you look really familiar" Richard said staring Kori straight in the eye.

"I don't think you do, but you never know, we could have met once or twice before." She said with a reassuring smile. _"Or we could have lived together and been best friends, then you got a girlfriend and broke my heart so I ran away."_ She wanted to say that so badly but knew she shouldn't, she wasn't ready. What made her feel worse was that she still loved him.

"Maybe, but you really look familiar."

"Perhaps the punch has gotten to your head, I don't think there was any alcohol in it but then again, someone could have put some in. You never know with these rich folk." She said. They laughed and then there was silence again but it wasn't so awkward.

"So this boyfriend of yours, he's not here, is he?" Richard asked looking around.

"No he's not here, and he's not my boyfriend. He's just a good friend." She looked rather embarrassed "what's it to you anyway?" she asked suspiciously

"I was just wondering that's all, no need to get embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed, I'm just surprised someone like you would bring up such a subject."

"So you think you have me figured out, huh?" he said twirling her and pulling her closer to him so the were only inches apart.

" Well, you are a man of _mystery_. You seem like the type who find it hard to _express_ his feelings, you likes to work out, no doubt, I'm sure you have a _few_ obsessions, and you've had a hard childhood, am I right?"

"How did you know about my childhood? Did Bruce tell?" he asked getting angry

"No, it was…just a guess. What about the other things, was I right about them?" she asked smiling

"Yeah, I do like to work out and I do have a few obsessions. How do you what I'm like?"

"I don't. Since you're a superhero, you obviously work out to stay in shape, all guys find it hard to express their feelings, well most of them and everyone has obsessions, we'd die without them."

"Oh, and here I thought you were a stalker. Now let me see, you're a good fighter, you don't take any crap from anyone, you're mysterious aswell and… you're different." He said softly.

"If I was a stalker, Richard, I doubt I would waste my time stalking you. And yes I am a good fighter, I don't take any crap from anyone, well except Bruce but that's understandable and am I meant to take the "you're different" part as a compliment?"

"Yeah, different is good. The best people are different."

"Flirting _again_, at this rate I'm surprised your girlfriend hasn't came up and dragged you away for a make out session, to remind you, you have a girlfriend. Well looks like the song has finished." Kori walked away but was grabbed by the arm and pulled back.

"There's another song coming on and we're not done talking. Why are you so obsessed with saying I have a girlfriend?"

"Like I said before, we all have obsessions and would die without them, and I'm obsessed with saying you have a girlfriend to remind you, you have one and so you don't go into some closet with another girl, and break your poor girlfriends heart." She said. _"Not like that would be tragic."_

"And why would you think I'd cheat on her?"

" You haven't danced or spoken to her since you all arrived here." She smirked at his pale face.

" And that concerns _you_ why?"

"I don't want the poor girl to be heart broken, I know how it feels, and it hurts really bad." She said quickly turning round and walking of leaving him on the dance floor.

_This isn't going good, he'll end up asking questions and then finding out who I am. Ugh, I hate this, damn Kev and his ideas. Maybe I should just head upstairs to bed, I'm tired and just can't be bothered with Richard and his questions. _

Just as she was about to leave Bruce blocked her path.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To my room, I'm going to bed." She said trying to get past

"Stay up a little longer, I know it's hard seeing them again but the least you could do is stay up till a few guests leave."

"Fine but don't count on me being pleasant."

"Don't be too rude, I don't want you scaring the guests away." He turned around and went back in.

She stayed outside looking up at the sky. _The sky was so beautiful at night especially at the mansion. The sky was clear and the stars were so- _

"Beautiful aren't they, stars I mean." Said a voice from the doorframe. She knew who it was.

"They are. Though I _would_ have liked to enjoy looking at it _alone_. And _you_ accuse _me_ of being a stalker, everywhere I turn, trying to get alone time or dancing with someone else, you're always there, _why_?" she asked not turning round.

"I just want to get to know you better, make sure Bruce isn't getting in to deep, who knows, you could be handful."

"Flattering as that was, _Grayson_, and as nice as _you_ are, I'm sure Bruce can handle himself, he doesn't _need_ some _little boy_ making sure he's safe. He is after all a grown man!" she started to walk out but he blocked her path. _Ugh he's so frustrating, I can't believe I actually like him. _

"Why is it that you hate me?" he asked

She turned and headed for the next exit only to find him block that one.

"I hate you because you never leave me alone and you keep asking me questions, I hate getting asked questions, especially personal ones. Why are you so obsessed with me?"

"I think you've mistaken an obsession with curiosity. I just want to get to know you. But if you want us to hate each other, that's fine with me." He yelled

"Good. Now if you don't mind moving, I'd like to get past"

"I do mind _actually_!"

"MOVE!"

"MAKE ME!"

"You are so childish."

She eventually pushed past him leaving him to fall on the ground. She ran upstairs and into her room. He knew he shouldn't have yelled or blocked her path but for some reason he couldn't stay away from her, it's like he's obsessed with her._ No you're just curious, that's all.

* * *

_

Hours later the party had finished

Kori had been in her room for the rest of the night, Kevin was angry at Richard, Rachael and Garfield were away somewhere making out and Karen and victor were fixing one of Bruce's cars that had recently been faulty. As for Mandy, well she was trying to get Richard upstairs to make out.

"Come on Richi, it's _late_. I'm tired. _Please_ come upstairs with me." Mandy said trying to pull Richard away from cleaning up.

"No, you go upstairs on your own. I can't be bothered." He said pulling his arm away from her.

"Hmph. Fine I will." She stormed out of the room leaving Kev and Rich.

"I hope your gonna apologies." Kev said to Richard

"No, why?"

"Well, you hurt her feelings. And when you do apologies to her you can apologies to Kori too. What you did was nasty. All she wanted was for you to leave her alone and stop asking her questions. But no _you_ had to shout at her! After _all_-" he stopped himself before he said anything that would hurt Kori anymore.

"After what?"

"Nothing that concerns you." he said walking upstairs.

After a while Richard got bored and went upstairs. He was gonna head to bed but something stopped him. He walked towards Kori's door and softly knocked.

"Go _away_ Kev. I'm fine!" he heard from inside.

"It's not Kev, it's Richard." He waited for an answer and when he didn't get one he opened the door.

"What do you think you're doing get out." She said trying to push him back out. He could tell she'd been crying, her eyes were red and puffy.

"I wanted to apologies for what I said. I just wanna get to know you. I didn't mean to make you upset." He said and for some strange unknown reason he hugged her. He felt her try and pull away but then just relaxed.

"I wanna get to know you and that was why I asked so many questions. Maybe we could start fresh. Tomorrow ofcourse, you're probably tired right now. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." He let go of her feeling quite embarrassed.

"Okay. Goodnight Richard." She said with a small smile.

_What had possessed me to hug her? But it felt so right. But you have a girlfriend Richard! So stop getting so attached, after this week you won't see her again.

* * *

_

Hope u liked it. Plz review.

Lv Zoe xx


	5. Nightmares

**Thanks for the good reviews, the first twist is coming up soon. I'm working on chapter 6 but it's sort of going slow. Warning: there may be writer's block soon.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 **

**Nightmares

* * *

**

Everyone was in the dinning room eating breakfast.

"Good morning." Said Kori walking into the dinning room

"Morning. Did you sleep ok?" Kev asked looking up from his breakfast

"Yeah. Though I don't feel to good." She said with a frown. She took a seat in between Rachael and Richard and across from Kev.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking concerned

"Dunno, just don't feel…myself. I guess"

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah. I'm probably just tired from the party."

"Mmm"

The others looked at them. They were the only ones talking. Rachael was embarrassed about making out with Garfield, Garfield was giving Rachael space, Karen was angry at victor, and vice versa. Mandy hadn't come down for breakfast, Bruce was reading a newspaper and Richard was just, thinking. _She's so familiar. Ok when you get to talk to her ask her a few questions. Or at least ask her if you can ask her questions, that way she'll be prepared. What if she asks you questions? Well I'll answer them, what else? Will you tell her about Starfire? Yeah, I can see how she reacts and put that towards me finding out who she is. _He heard the phone ring and was about to get up when it stopped. Moments later Alfred came through.

"Miss Kori, someone wishes to speak with you on the phone." he said

"Oh, ok. I'll be back in a minute." She said leaving with a frown.

"So, what's everyone up to today?" Richard asked trying to make conversation.

"Nothing." Garfield said

"I might be going out." Kev said

"Where to?" Richard asked

"Jump City for a while."

"Oh. Why?"

"I just need to see someone. What's with all the questions?"

"Who?"

"None of your business, that's who"

"I was just wondering. No need to get angry."

"I see how Kori got really annoyed now." Kev muttered loud enough for Richard to hear.

"What's that supposed to mean" asked Richard standing up from his chair. He was so angry he didn't notice Kori walking in.

"What's going on?" Kori asked stopping.

"Nothing, who was on the phone Kori?" Bruce asked putting his paper down.

"It was Jake, he was wondering if I wanted to hang out, so I suggested that we go to the beach. I said the others might want to come, check out the beach, and get to meet Jake and some other friends. What do you all think?" she asked looking at Richard then to Rachael.

"Yeah it sounds great. We'll go get ready then." Richard said getting up

"Great." Rachael said rolling her eyes. She hated the beach.

They all left and got ready. When they came down there was a bag with food in it and another with beach stuff. They heard a motorbike pulling up and Kori ran to the door. Richard followed being the curious person that he is. He saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes on a motorbike, quite like the R-cycle (I am clueless with bikes, even though I want one when I'm older) the boy got of and hugged Kori.

"Hey Starry eyes. Is everyone ready?" He asked

"Yeah. Though I don't think you should have brought your bike, it isn't exactly gonna fit 6 more people on it."

"I'm sure Richard won't mind driving with one of Bruce's cars, and you can ride on the back of my bike." He said looking at Richard

"Ok but we'll need to take 2 cars because not everyone will fit in one. We'll see though. Oh wait till you meet everyone." She said taking his hand.

Richard had gone back in after seeing her take his hand. _Ok so that's her boyfriend, he's not actually her boyfriend, they're just close friends like me and Star were. But I wish we were more than that.

* * *

_

When Kori and Jake came into the living room she introduced everyone and they headed to the beach. They had to take two cars and Kori and Jake took Jake's motorbike. It took 25 minutes to reach the beach. They found a nice spot close to the water but not to close to get wet.

"Hey so when are the others coming?" Kori asked Jake

"They said they'd meet us soon, Penny was wanting to go shopping and you know how Jay can't say no to her. Aren't you enjoying my company?"

"It's not that, I just want them to meet the others." Kori said

Rachael was reading a novel, Gar and Vic were playing with a Frisbee, Karen and Mandy were at the ladies restroom and Richard was sitting next to Kori and Jake. All of a sudden a ball came and hit Jake on the head, he turned round and shouted back to the person, who soon came up to him.

"You better watch yourself man!" the guy said

"And what you gonna do about it?" Jake said

"Beat you up. Like I always do." The guy started to laugh and called to a group of people.

"OMG!_ Kor,_ we've been looking _everywhere_ on the beach and couldn't find you, we thought you and Jakey had gone of to make out." Said a girl in a pink bikini. "Hey who's the hottie?" she asked

"Haha. This is Richard. He and his friends came up for Bruce's surprise party."

"Yeah. Which none of us were invited to!" said a boy with blue hair.

"Well you are too rebellious and I asked you and you said, andI quote,'nah, parties with rich folk are boring all they do is talk about money. It'll be no fun, even with you there, Kori.' So don't complain to me. Anyway when the others come back I'll introduce you all but first, Richard this is, Penny, Jay, Leo and Sam." Kori said pointing to her friends

Richard saw a blonde girl who was talking to Kori, a guy with black hair with blonde tips, a blue haired boy and a gothic girl with black hair.

"Hey dude nice to meet ya." Said Leo (the blue haired dude)

"You to. Em…how did you all meet?" Richard asked

"Well…" Jay started to talk

Flashback 

About 2 year earlier

"We have a new student class, all the way from Jump City. Please welcome Kori Anders."

The teacher said. A girl came in who had red hair and green eyes. She smiled

"Hi."

"You can sit next to Jake. Jake raise you hand please." The teacher said and a boy with brown hair raised his hand.

Kori took a seat next to him and they started talking. At lunch he introduced her to his friends and they all became good friends after that.

"So Kori what brings you to Gotham?" Jake asked

"I just needed to get away for a while that's all."

"Well you'll love it here, right guys." Penny said

"Yeah. It's great." Sam said monotonously

End flashback

"…Jake and Kori were in most of the same classes. If not then Kori had one of us in a class to talk to. Penny and Kori hit it of right away and Kori, somehow knew what to talk to Sam about, like what books were good to read and they started to hang out more and meditate. We've all been friends since and stick up for each other no matter what." Jay finished with a smile. And they all laughed.

"Yeah right. I don't know what possessed me to become friends with you. I don't mind Sam, Penny or Jake. But you and Leo are just weird." Kori said

"Oh we're weird are we Miss I love mustard." Leo said

"Shut up. I only like mustard with pizza."

"Yeah and you basically cover the whole of it with mustard." Jay said joining in the 'fun'

"No I don't. All I do is put a little bit of mustard on it and that's all, I don't cover the whole of it in mustard." She said getting up

"Fine whatever you say. Anyway who's up for a swim?" Leo said

"Yeah sure." They all got up and went over to the water. Richard wasn't sure if he was to join them or just sit there and watch.

"Aren't you coming Richard?" Kori asked walking back up to him.

"Em…sure why not." He got up and waited for Kori. He looked back at Kori who had just taken off her top and shorts, she was in a green bikini that showed her curves. _She's gorgeous, look at her. Shut up! You have a GIRLFRIEND remember. She'll see you staring. Who cares she's gorgeous. Just look at her, anyone would know that if they just looked at her. Any moron can see that. _

"Richard? Richard are you there?" Kori asked snapping him out of his thoughts

" Wha…oh sorry Kori, just thinking." He said turning all shades of red

"Yeah, you may wanna mop up al that drool before you go for a swim." Kori said winking at him.

All he could do was stare at her.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked

"Yeah sure" she grabbed his hand and they ran to the water, it wasn't till they found her friends they noticed they were holding hands. They let go quickly.

"Uh…sorry…didn't realise…heh." Kori stuttered.

"No…it's ok…really. I didn't realise either." He smiled at her.

They stayed in the water with her friends for half an hour when Victor told them that lunch was ready when they got out Kori introduced everyone. It had been a long day and by the time they got back to the mansion it was 7 o'clock. They had loads of fun, Rachael and Sam talked about books, poems, Mandy, Penny and Karen talked about boys, Vic, Gar, Leo, Jay and Jake played Frisbee and Richard and Kori were getting to know each other.

* * *

At the mansion

Kori's friends had left after they had dinner and everyone had gone to bed. And it was totally silent.

"AAAAHHHHHH" (I know dramatic isn't it. Lol. Wasn't sure how to make this part)

Richard shot up from his bed and ran out the room. The scream had come from Kori's room and he could see the door was open. When he got to the door he saw Kev was hugging Kori. The others had come out of their rooms to see what was happening. Suddenly he heard Rachael moan and fall to the floor holding her head. Kev turned his head and looked at Rachael.

"SOMEONE GET RAVEN OUT OF HERE NOW!" Kev shouted.

Gar picked Rachael up bridal style and took her to her room.

Kori was mumbling and Kev was trying to calm her.

"It's ok kor, everything's ok. It was just a dream." He said rocking her back and forth.

* * *

With Rachael and Gar

"Hey Rae are you ok?" Beast Boy asked

"The pain. She was in so much pain." Raven said

"Who? Kori? How?"

"I don't know how, she just _is_ or _was_. Like that dream was reality to her or something. I don't know, it was physical pain and mental pain."

"Will she be ok?"

"I think so."

"Good. Hey Rae, is Kori, Star?"

"What makes you think she's Star?"

"Well, she just seems Starish. She doesn't like Mandy that much and well she just looks like her. Her and Robin get on quite well and I think Robin likes her, the way he liked Star."

"Yeah, she is Star. But don't tell anyone."

"How long have you known Rae?"

"Since we got here."

"Oh. Well get better. I'll stay here till you're asleep"

"Thanks. Beast Boy."

"No probs." He said and kissed her forehead. (I thought it would be sweet)

* * *

Back to Kori and Kev and what not.

Richard came into her room and walked up to her. Kev was still hugging her, trying to make her calm. He kept hearing Kori say, "he's coming. Don't let him come." To Kev over and over again. Then Kev would say, "I won't, don't worry". When Richard got a closer look at Kori he saw cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. The others had left when there was nothing going on but Richard wanted to stay, make sure she was alright.

"Master Richard, Master Kevin, is everything alright with Miss Kori?" Alfred asked

"Yeah it's fine Alfred. Kori just had a nightmare. You can go back to sleep if you want." Kev said

"Bruce can sleep through anything huh." Kev said after a while.

"Yeah. He'd even sleep through World War 3" They laughed and it went silent. Kev lay Kori back on her bed and put the covers over her. She had fallen asleep.

"Will she be ok?" Richard asked

"I hope so. I'll go see the doctor tomorrow, get him to come down."

"Why not take her to the doctor instead of him coming to you?"

"She hates the doctors."

* * *

They left the room and went back to their rooms. All night questions were buzzing around Richards head. What was wrong with Kori? Will she bee ok? Why is the doctor getting involved? Who was Kori talking about? He couldn't get to sleep. He eventually did and when he woke up he heard voices. When he went to see who it was he found Kev talking to a tall man, he was probably the doctor.

"She should be fine now Kev. But you better watch her. It may get worse, depending on if she continues to feel sick. I wouldn't worry, Kori is a strong girl, though that had been her worst nightmare since I've met her."

"Yeah. How long have you known her now?"

"Almost 2 years. Wow, 2 years, has it been that long?"

They went downstairs and Richard walked to Kori's room. _2 years, that's how long Star's been gone for. Ok. Kori likes mustard and Star likes mustard. Kori first started that school 2 years ago and Star left 2 years ago. They look the same. Kori said to her friends that she wanted to get away and Star left to get away_._ They both like mustard._He softly knocked on her door and went in.

"Hey Kori. How are you feeling?"He asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Ok. I'm sorry for waking you all up." She said as she sat up.

"It's ok. How did you get those cuts though?"

"Oh, erm…don't know exactly but I guess you could say my nightmare was sort of reality to me."

"What was your nightmare about?"

"Just some criminal."

"Oh. So, what do you wanna do today?"

"I dunno. We'll ask the others. Hey, how's Rae, I hope I didn't hurt her too much."

"She's fine I think. How did you hurt her?"

"She's an empath isn't she, so she can sense what someone was feeling, since I was in pain, she felt it. Kev's like that but he ignores the feelings, you know blocks them out."

"Kev has _powers_?" (Haha bet you didn't see that one coming.)

"Yeah, he's quite like Rachael, he's an empath, he has premonitions and can levitate. He's a good fighter as well."

"Oh, I thought he was like me, didn't have any powers."

"What, you think _I_ have powers?"

"Well no, I _don't_ know."

"I don't have powers. We have more in common than you think."

"Yeah perhaps. Anyway do you wanna go downstairs?"

"Sure could you help me though."

"Yeah"

* * *

As Richard helped Kori downstairs Mandy came down after them.

"What is going on here?" she asked

"Nothing I'm just helping Kori downstairs."

"Mmm…how are you Kerry?" Mandy said giving Kori a fake smile

"It's _Kori_ and I'm good, thank you."

"Well I didn't get much sleep after _your_ little escapade last night. So if you don't mind I'm going back to bed. Robi, why don't you come up with me? And we can, you know…" she said widening her eyes suggestively.

"Sorry Mandy but I need to talk to Kori about something, important."

"Remember I'm your girlfriend not her." She hissed giving Kori a deathly glare then walking away.

"Told you she'd get jealous. You know she's gonna kill me if I'm left alone with her." Kori said after Mandy left the room.

"I won't leave you alone then. I won't let her hurt you" he said pulling her toward him.

"You should know by now thatI'm not that kinda girl and flirtingwith me, in any kinda form,gets you no where."

"Who said I was flirting?"

"You are very smart, Mr Grayson. But I think you should go find your girlfriend and make up with her."

"No, like I said to her I need to talk to you."

"Oh." She looked down at the floor. _What is he gonna ask me?_

"Look Kori, I wanna know what's up. And I wanna know if you know someone called Starfire."

"Starfire, huh. Erm…yeah I know her or rather knew her. Why?"

"I wanna find her, she's my best friend, or was. But she ran away."

" I don't know where she is. I saw her one day in Jump City but it was like 2 years ago or sometime, she was really upset."

"Did she say were she was going or why she left."

"Yeah. She was the one that convinced me to move to Gotham, she came with me but then left, I don't know where to though. She said she left because you hurt her."

"How? How did I hurt her?"

"God I thought you were meant to be a detective. You hurt her by flaunting some _bitch_ around in front of her." Kori got up and walked away

"Don't call Mandy a bitch!"

"Why not, you can't exactly tell me what not to do and I have a right to."

"I don't wanna fight with you Kori. I just wanna find Starfire."

"Well you found her." Kori thought (mwahaha thought Kori would say that didn't ya) "you'll only find her if she wants to be found. She's laying low because she's not ready to be found, she's not ready to get asked questions about why she left and she's not ready to see you again Robin."

"But why? I didn't know I was hurting her."

"No one knows when they're hurting someone."

"I just want her back, I want my Star back, I just miss her so much."

"_Your_ Star?"

"Wha…no…I didn't mean it like that."

"And how did you mean it? She doesn't belong to you, she never did" asked Kori putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow

"I mean she's my best friend, I just want her back."

Kori didn't know what to say.

"I had no idea."

"No idea about what?"

"Erm…about how much it hurts you that she's gone, _and_ that you actually have a soft side."

"She's the only one that could make me soft." He said looking at Kori, she gave him a little smile

"Why don't we go out?"

"Where to?"

"Ice-cream. I know this great little place just down the road. Well not literally."

"Sure. Though you might wanna get changed."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Kori's thoughts

He actually misses me. He called me _his_ Star. Does that mean he likes, likes me or just likes me? Should I tell him? No. I'm not ready. But he misses me, I'm hurting him. So he hurt you. Yeah but I can stop the hurt I'm causing him. But the hurt he's caused you will always be there, no mater what. Maybe it'll stop when I tell him. Maybe he'll dump Mandy. Doubt it. They seem pretty close. Not exactly he hasn't spent any alone time with her for the whole times he's been here. That doesn't mean he would dump her. Maybe he wants to em…I don't know…

* * *

Richard's thoughts

I can't believe I actually said 'my star' ugh she was totally offended by it. Wait she has to be Starfire. I'm sure of it. But then again she could just be someone else. They're so alike. I feel the same way when I'm around as I do Starfire. Maybe I should ask her about her past. Yeah, then compare the two and if they are like the same then she's Starfire. Good idea, oops, better go.

* * *

No ones thoughts

Richard had a spare motorbike so he and Kori left to go to the ice cream place (I dunno if you call it parlour or shop). They spent a few hours talking and eating ice cream (I know seems like a long time but who cares)

"So, why did you move to Gotham?" Richard asked

"Well, I just needed to get away from my life." Kori said taking another bite of her 3rd strawberry cone

"Do your parents know where you are?" Richard asked finishing of his cone, he had a chocolate mint one, vanilla one and a double chocolate one.

"My parents are dead."

"Oh, sorry, mine are to."

"It's ok, they died along time ago. Anyway. What's with all the questions?"

"Just trying to get to know you and what you're like." She smiled at him.

"Any other questions?"

"Yes a few more. Erm…what about friends or guardians?"

"My friends know I'm here. There were 5 of us. I lived with my friend, Leah, in an apartment in Jump City."

"Why did you leave?"

"You've asked me that already."

"I never got a proper answer."

"My best friend broke my heart."

"Oh…sorry."

"You asked."

"I wanted to get to know you."

"I know. Anyway, we should go. It's getting late, I don't like the dark all the much."

"Neither does Starfire." Richard mumbled getting up.

* * *

They got back to the mansion and found everyone in the living room.

"ROBI! Where have you been?" screeched Mandy jumping on Richard

"We went out to get some ice-cream." Richard said trying to get Mandy off him.

"You were out for 2 and a half hours!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"You should be! We were worried sick!"

"It was my fault, I suggested it. We didn't think to leave a note. After all we _are_ reliable." Kori said staring at Mandy

"So, _anyway_ did you both have fun?" Vic said trying to cut the tension.

"Yeah. We talked and had like 3 ice-creams"

"Richard can I talk to you, ALONE" Mandy said

"Fine"

As they walked out of the room the others turned to Kori

"You're quite sly aren't you, _Kori_." Vic said

"What's that meant to mean?" Kori said with a smile.

"I would have never thought you could get Mandy jealous or be the one to do it so slyly." Karen said

"Ok. Y'all are _freakin_ me out right now." Kori said

"We know who you are Kori, or should I say Starfire." Vic said

"Wha…did you bump your head or something. I think you're mistaken"

"Come on lil' lady. We know it's you."

"Fine. How did you find out?"

"Come one. You have to be and idiot not to see through that black hair disguise. Though I am a bit worried about Robin. He hasn't figured it out yet." Vic said

"I wouldn't be to worried. He was asking me a whole load of questions, I think he has his suspicions."

"I'm glad to see you, we all are. Man, we've missed you Star! We're not the Titans without you. The towers been quiet, you can almost hear Rae meditating in her room if you're sitting in the Common room. Why don't you come back?"

"I would love to, but I'm not ready. Maybe in a while. I could visit and stay over."

They sat there till Mandy and Richard came back. Even though they had been talking they could still hear Mandy shouting at Richard. The day was short and soon they were all asleep.

* * *

**Hehe I hope you like it. I had a hard time writing this. Chapter 6 should be up tomorow if not on wednesday. ****Lv Zoe xx**


	6. What Should I Do Now

**A.N- I'm gonna go back to calling them their real names, except Kori of course. **

**This chapter was hard to write so y'all better enjoy it, hehe. I would like to thank Bubble-Gum-12 for coming up with the name of the chapter :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 **

**What should I do now?

* * *

**

The rest of the week went by quickly and the Titans were about to leave. The others had started to hang out with Kori more. Leaving Robin a little bit jealous.

Flashback

"Hey Cy, have you seen Kori?" robin asked

"Em…I think she's with Raven meditating, Bee is with them as well." Cy said not looking up from the t.v screen. Beast boy was playing video games with him.

"Oh. Ok. I guess I'll talk to her later." Robin said sitting on the couch. _Why is Kori so busy? I miss her, we haven't talked since yesterday and that was at the ice-cream parlour. Maybe Mandy threatened her. I'll kill her if she did. No wait, shut up, that's your girlfriend you're talking about she wouldn't do that. Why am I so jealous of the others hanging out with Kori? I'm not jealous, why would I be?_ He was brought back to reality when something heavy dropped into his lap. No wait, it was just Mandy.

"Robi, Whatcha thinking?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nothing." He replied looking at the t.v screen.

"Wanna go up to my room?" she asked fluttering her eyes

"No thanks."

"Oh come on, Mr Grayson. You know you want to"

"Don't call me that." Robin said shoving her off his lap.

"Is Kori the only one allowed to call you that? Is it her pet name for you, so no one else can call you that not even you own GIRLFRIEND!" Mandy shouted breathing heavily. Robin was so taken aback at her outburst that he's forgotten Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the room. That was until they erupted with laughter. When Mandy heard them she glared at them and then got up.

"Get a freaking life. Or at least stop acting so childish!" she screamed then stormed out.

Apon hearing the laughter the girls came in to see what happened, they saw an angry Robin and beast boy and cyborg rolling about the floor laughing. When they managed to calm down they told the girls what happened. Kori looked rather embarrassed and mumbled "Sorry" but Robin didn't mind. He liked Kori saying "Mr. Grayson" it was the way she said it, full of flirt and playfulness. When Mandy said it, it sent shivers up his back. It didn't sound playful or flirty, it sounded horrible.

End flashback

"See ya later lil' lady. You take care now. And don't be afraid to drop by the tower once in a while." Cyborg said hugging Kori

"See ya Cy" Kori said

"Meditate at the same time." Raven said

"Yup, 6 you time, 5 my time"

"See ya later girl. Don't forget to phone, kay." Bee said hugging Kori then going over to Cy.

"Dude I'm so gonna miss you. And hey thanks for getting me and Rae together." BB whispered.

"It's okay BB, you and Rae deserve each other. I know you'll both be happy." Kori said watching him walk over to Raven

"Bye." Robin said hugging Kori

"Bye." Kori whispered

"Erm…where's Kev, I haven't seen I'm in a while."

"He's at his girlfriend's. Saying goodbye to her cuz she's going away on business."

"Ok. Ehem…hope to see you soon. And like Cy said don't be afraid to visit the tower." Robin said

"I won't. I'll miss you all." Kori said waving goodbye.

Mandy hadn't bothered to say goodbye and that was just fine to Kori. When they were out of site she went back inside. It was horribly quiet so she decided to go train.

* * *

Kev had just walked into the house. He could hear Kori's music playing loudly in the gym. He walked up and stood in the doorway of the gym, Kori had her back to him.

"I didn't realise it was so quiet here. I don't like silence." She said hitting the punch bag one last time

"I know, they make a lot of noise." Kev said throwing her a towel and bottle of water.

"Yeah. How's Kate?"

"Good. She just left. You know I might as her to marry me."

"Really. That's great." She said jumping on Kev.

"I know, though I'm not too sure she'll accept, we've only been going out, almost a year, you don't think it's too soon?"

"NO WAY! She'll definitely say yes. She loves you. I can't wait for the wedding. I could be in summer no wait winter, that way there's a chance it'll snow, if it doesn't we can use fake snow and it'll be _so_ romantic. I can help Kate pick out a dress and help with the flower arrangements and host a shower, oh it'll be so fun."

"Now wait a minute. I haven't even asked her yet. And what makes you think she'll want _your_ help?"

"She'll want _my_ help because she's my friend and she'll need some help, you can't exactly help her pick out a dress. You're not even meant to see her dress till the actually day." She said. "When are you gonna propose?"

"Erm…when she comes back, I'll take her out for a romantic dinner, then a walk on the beach. Now do you think I should propose at the restaurant or at the beach, or should I go to the park and propose there?"

"Romantic dinner proposals are stupid go to the park and sit her down on a bench then propose. It'll be so romantic. When does she get back?"

"In about a month or sometime. She said she might stay longer just as a holiday."

"Ok. We have a lot to prepare."

"Shut up. _We_ have nothing to prepare. Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno, it's kinda quiet and boring now."

"Why don't you ask the Titans if you can stay over?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"What gave you that idea?"

They laughed and went downstairs to watch a movie.

* * *

2 months later

Kori had some more nightmares but they weren't as bad as her first one (the one when the titans were staying). Something was wrong and she could feel it, something BIG was going to happen, but what? Kev's girlfriend still wasn't back from her 'holiday' and Kev was missing her very much. Bruce summoned them to the Bat Cave (audience are amazed, "ooowww aaaahhhh") he had recently got some information about an escaped criminal.

"A criminal escaped from the Gotham Prison, he was in the high security zone and someone blew the wall off. No one knows who helped him but he left something, it's like a calling card I think." Bat man said

"Who was the criminal?" Kori asked, all ready knowing the answer

"Cubics." (Don't ask how I came up with the name)

"I knew it." She said angrily, she automatically clenched her fists.

"It's ok Kori." Kev said

"What was this other guys calling card?" she asked ignoring Kev.

"This." Batman said pulling out a shinning 'S' shape plaque item thingy. Kori looked at it and her face went pale.

"Do you know who it is?" batman asked

"Yes. But the titans defeated him a year ago though I think I should inform them." Kori said

"What's his name?" Kev asked

"Slade" Kori said as a shiver went down her back. She hated Slade, he was so cruel, he took Robin away from her and made him hurt his friend. He turned Terra evil and helped Trigon. (yay I love Slade, not literally. He's the ultimate Teen Titan villain.)

"Yeah I think that's a good idea. You know how they'll react and you can tell them gently." Batman said.

"Yeah unlike you, who would just tell them out right." She said.

He didn't like that comment but decided not to press her with it, she was rather upset that Cubics escaped.

Flashback

"What's up now?" Kori asked

"There's a break in at the museum." Kev said

"Okay. Let's go. Is batman there already?"

"Yeah, and he's out numbered. He needs back."

"Okay let's go."

As they entered the museum they could hear batman groan. When they entered the main room, which had a newly put up exhibition of ancient Egypt, they saw batman fighting different coloured robots. There were 2 red ones, 5 blue ones, 1 green ones, 4 yellow ones, 2 white ones and 3 orange ones. He had successfully destroyed 8 of them on his own but with the consequence of being badly injured.

"Ah, Starlight, I'm glad you could make it." A voice said from the shadows. (Kori's superhero name is now Starlight, you'll see why in the next chapter)

"Come out and fight Cubics!" Starlight shouted

"You no better, I don't fight. It would be unfair. I don't wanna hurt you. After all, I need you." he said (oowww a little creepy I know but you'll understand it later.)

"Shut up! I will never help you!" she shouted taking out her staff

"Tut tut, if you really wanna fight then lets." He said

He came out of the shadows and shot a laser at Star, she dodged and through a couple of weapons at him. Meanwhile Kev was helping Batman with the robots.

"Thanks." Batman said

"No prob. Where did star go?" Kev asked

"Fighting with Cubics. We better help her."

They ran to find Star and found her lying unconscious on the floor, her head was bleeding and she had cuts all over her body, there was no sign of Cubics.

End flashback.

That day kept playing in Kori's mind. The cut on her head was caused by Cubics making a bond between him and Kori, just like Raven and Robin. It let him see her past and who she really was. Kori went upstairs to try and figure out how to tell the Titans one of their worst enemies is actually alive when they thought he was died. _Why can't this guy just stay dead? _

Eventually she knew what to say and in the morning decided it was better to phone them.

"Hello?" Robin said

"Hi, Robin, it's Kori." She said shifting about unsteadily

"Oh hey what's up?" he asked

"Well, look there's something I need to tell you."

"Ok." He said. _She's gonna say she's Starfire I just know it. I've finally found her. Maybe she wants me to pick her up so she can come back here and live with us again. _

"A criminal escaped from Gotham high security prison. He had help. I know this is going to be hard to believe, but Slade, helped him."

"WHAT?"

" Slade helped him, he left a silver 'S' shape behind."

"But we defeated Slade. How do you know about Slade?"

"Raven told me."

"Oh, well what do you want us to do?"

"Search your city, if you find anything that's connected with Slade contact us."

"How dangerous is this guy he helped?"

"Very. He's just like Slade, except he has powers."

"Oh, don't worry we'll help. Why don't you come down here for a couple of days and help us search?"

"You already have 5 people if you add the Titans East you have 10 in total, I don't think you need any more. And anyway, I have to help search Gotham for them."

"What's the criminals name, the one that Slade freed?"

"Cubics."

"Ok thank."

"Bye"

"Bye."

* * *

With Robin and the Titans

"Ok team, that was Kori, she had some news for us." He said turning to his team

"Well what is it dude?" beast by said

"You're not gonna like it."

"So, just tell us already." Raven said in her usual monotone voice

"Slade's back, Kori asked us to look around the city for him and tell her if we find anything. He helped a criminal escape from jail. Kori says this criminal is very dangerous, like Slade but with powers. Oh and Raven why did you tell her about Slade?"

"What?"

"She said you told her about Slade"

"Oh yeah I did, we were talking about villains and I told her."

"Oh ok."

He gave out orders and they went to search for Slade, all but one. That one team member already knows where Slade is…

Back to Kori 

Kori and Kev were searching one part of the city while Batman search another. They felt it was safer for Kori to go with someone just incase someone kidnapped her.

* * *

**Chapter 7 should be up soon. Hope you liked it. Here's a little preview of chapter 7**

He stopped near her and held out his arm so his fist was facing her. She realised then that it wasn't just his fist, but a gun…

She stood there in silence not sure what to do, time stood still and then all of a sudden…

BANG!

She closed her eyes and waited for it to hit her... Then

Thud.

The Titans and Batman came running over, the men had disappeared into no where.

* * *

**Hehe now you know what's comin up. Plz review **

**Lv Zoe xx**


	7. Bang bang my baby shot me down

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted 2 keep u all in suspense. Hehe. Evil aren't i. Anyway on with the show, er story I should say :D

* * *

**

**Recap **

"**Slade's back, she asked us to look around the city for him and tell her if we find anything. He helped a criminal escape from jail. Kori says this criminal is very dangerous, like Slade but with powers."**

**He gave out orders and they went to search for Slade, all but one. The one-team member already knows where Slade is.**

**Back to Kori**

**Kori and Kev were searching one part of the city while Batman search another. They felt it was safer for Kori to go with someone just incase someone kidnapped her.

* * *

**

Chapter 7 

**Bang bang my baby shot me down

* * *

**

A month later

It had been a month since Cubics, the escaped villain, escaped. The titans looked all over the city to find any clue of them being there but they found nothing. It was late at night in Gotham and Kori and Kev were called to a break in. They were called to a factory on the outskirts of Gotham, where they saw about 60 robots ready for a fight. (I am no good a fight scenes). Kori recognised the robots as Slade's but they were coloured like Cubics'. Since it was just Kori and Kev, they had to call Batman for back up, they would NEVER be able to defeat 60 robots, no matter how skilled they were. When Batman came, 20 robots had already been taken down, though 20 more appeared. It was a hard battle that raged on for ages when batman finally said, or rather shouted, "I'll call the Titans for help." After about 20 minutes they heard a motorbike and car. The noise of the vehicles stopped and they heard…

"Titans GO!"

The Titans joined the battle and were slowly winning, no other robots came to fight them, and after a few minutes all the robots were destroyed. Kori and Kev were at the far end of the factory and were walking back to the T-car to see the Titans. Kori was infront of Kev and she sensed him stop. She turned back to see what was wrong and saw him just stare into space. She smiled, this was his premonition face. She walked over to the T-car and wait for Kev to come after his premonition.

Kev's Premonition 

"KORI!" A voice shouted

"KEV" Another shouted, it sounded like Kori.

He could see he was in a factory, no _wait_ it was the same factory they were in just now. He saw someone struggling, he came closer to the figures and could see it was Kori trying to get free or 2 men's grip on her. One man was holding the left side of her back and the other man holding the right side so she couldn't get free. He watched to see what would happen. There was silence then all of a sudden…

BANG!

It sounded like a gun, and then shortly after the gun was fired he heard a thud.

Kev's premonition ended.

Suddenly his premonition ended and he was back in the factory and he saw Kori look at him and smile. He gave her a weak smile back and started to walk over but for some reason he sensed someone was watching them, watching Kori. He had to do something, Kori was like a sister to him and he wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her. Robin had said something to Kori (aka Starlight) but she was to busy looking at Kev and wondering what was wrong with him, he seemed to be looking around the factory for something, but what? She decided to walk over to where he stopped and when she got there she could see the worry in his eyes.

"What did you see?" she ask

"N…Nothing important." He answered

"You're lying."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are, you always avoid my eyes when you lye."

"No I don't. I saw nothing of importance so you should not worry about me nor should you worry about what I saw."

"I am only worried because I saw the worry in your eyes. Please tell me what you saw." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. When he finally looked at her he saw her eyes were filled with plead (if that makes sense, basically she's pleading). He couldn't take it anymore he knew the best way to stop this conversation and that was to walk away.

"Kev come back" she shouted. She looked back at the T-car and everyone standing there and then looked at where Kev was walking of to. For some reason she knew she shouldn't follow Kev because she had an odd feeling he was looking for someone who was hiding and _that_ someone had something to do with his premonition, but she couldn't resist following him.

* * *

With the others (they're standing at the T-car)

When Kori walked away from Robin he watched her walk to Kev like a zombie or something.

"Dude that was like totally weird. Did she even listen to a word we said to her?" Beast Boy said

"I dunno. But something's up." Robin said

Batman looked at Kev and Kori arguing and then saw Kev walking away. That had never happened before and for a second he was shocked, just for a second though. Kev always broke when Kori pleaded with him. He then understood why Kev left, it was to look for someone. He saw Kor looking back at them and knew what she was thinking. They watched as she turned to go after Kev. Batman slowly straightened up and took out some weapons (you can tell I'm not a Batman fan, can't you. Don't get annoyed with me please if I call somethings 'weapons' and not their actual name.). Robin saw his actions and got himself ready for another battle, but wasn't prepared for what would happen next.

"Where are they going?" Mandy asked

It's not often she asks such sensible questions without saying 'like' or something dumb so everyone was taken aback by her. They hadn't noticed the 2 men tackle Kori.

* * *

Back to Kori

She followed Kev until she heard footsteps near her, they were fast like the person was running. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground. Kev turned around when he heard her gasp. The men stood up grabbing her so she couldn't escape. They stood either side of her. She struggled but it was no good the men were too strong. She would have used her alien strength but her powers hadn't come back, though something else came, it was much stronger and dangerous, something that she couldn't control and would only use as a last resort. From the shadows she could see a figure but could only make out the outline of a man. She knew it was a man by the way he walked, confident. He stopped near her and held out his arm so his fist was facing her. She realised then that it wasn't just his fist, but a gun. Kev must have seen it to because she heard.

"KORI!"

"KEV" she shouted back scared.

She stood there in silence not sure what to do, time stood still and then all of a sudden…

BANG!

She closed her eyes and waited for it to it her. Her life flashed past her and she only wished Robin knew who she was. Then

Thud.

The Titans and batman came running over, the men had disappeared into no where.

* * *

**Mwahaha cliffy :D hehe I'm evil aren't I. Hope you like it plz review now and tell me what you think. I'm sorry this chapter is so short I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Though I'm gona disappoint you here and tell you that the 8th chapter isn't even on my computer yet so you'll have to wait like 2 days or something till i update again.**

**Lv Zoe xx**


	8. Lightstar

**Hey sorry this chapter took so long, I was just so damn busy. My english teacher gave 4 essays to do AND a close reading paper. Ugh. I took so long to do 1 essay and I have 3 more, I guess that's what I get for being in the Int 2 class (which is the top class in my year). Anyway hope you enjoy and if you have any questions plz don't hesitate to ask them when you review. : D

* * *

**

**Recap **

**He stopped near her and held out his arm so his fist was facing her. She realised then that it wasn't just his fist, but a gun. **

**She stood there in silence not sure what to do, time stood still and then all of a sudden…**

**BANG! **

**She closed her eyes and waited for it to it her. Her life flashed past her and she only wished Robin knew who she was. Then**

**Thud. **

**The Titans and batman came running over, the men had disappeared into no where.**

**Recap end**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Lightstar

* * *

**

When Starlight (Kori) opened her eyes her vision was blurred, but something was wrong, there _was_ no pain. It wasn't till she realised she had tears in her eyes, which was the reason she couldn't see, that she wasn't the one that got hurt. When she looked down on the ground she saw Kev. His uniform was covered in blood and had his eyes half-open looking at her, even though they both had masks on, she knew he was looking at _her_. She kneeled down next to him taking his hand.

"It'll be ok Kev" she said tears threatened to escape her watery eyes

"Be safe. And promise… me...you'll give the ring to… Kate." He said

"No, I won't. Do you know why, because you'll give her it."

"Kor, please promise me"

"You're going to be fine. Cyborg put him in the T-car and take him back to the manor."

"Ok" Cyborg said lifting Kev up slowly so not to hurt him. Raven used her powers to levitate him into the car and drove of, beast boy had gone with them to help them get things ready.

"Kori are you ok?" Robin asked

"Course I am, my best friend just saved me from being shot and he's now gonna die when it should be _me_!" She shouted. Something caught her attention and she looked over at it. She saw the 2 men that had held her back, she quickly got up and walked over to them.

* * *

The 2 evil dudes

"Where'd the Boss go?" Evil dude no.1 asked while looking around

"Dunno but we better hur-" Evil dude no.2 said before being cut off

"What was that?" evil dude no.1 asked spinning round but no one was there.

"I dunno but we better hurry incase someone sees us." Evil dude no.2 said as they kept on walking through the factory hallway.

"Too late boys, someone already did." Said Starlight

"Starlight!" Evil dude no.2 said

"Yes?" she asked then punched evil dude no.1 and the pinned evil dude no.2 into the wall.

"Who was that tried to shoot me and what does he want?" she demanded

"I ain't tellin you" he spat back

"Well I'll just have to make you" she said kicking him in the stomach, punching his face then pinning him to the wall again and taking out a sharp pointy dagger "Now answer my questions"

"Over my dead body" he said

"That could be arranged" She then punched him and threw him into the wall making him go straight through it.

"TELL ME WHO HE WAS!" she shouted She stood over him glaring through her black mask and was about to punch him once more to finish him off but was held back by someone, she struggled. The person holding her back turned her round and she faced Robin.

"Stop it now" he said

She looked down at the ground, knowing what she had done was wrong and what she could have done was even worse. She then felt a hand pull her chin up and the two looked at each other.

"Ehem…Starlight we may want to get back to the manor, to check on Lightstar." Batman said. The two broke out of their trance and stepped apart blushing furiously.

"Yeah." Starlight said.

"Why don't I give you a lift on the R-cycle" Robin said

"What about Mandy?"

"She can levitate back, she won't mind." he said.

"No, it's ok I have my own bike to get home on." She said walking back outside.

"Huh?" he walked after her and saw a beautiful bike with a white star on it and it surrounded with black, he started to drool. _The R-cycle is nice but that is just beautiful, just like Kori. Shut up!_

"Do you like?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, it's great." He said watching her get on.

"See you back at the manor." She said then she left, out of sight.

"You know we better hurry up." Batman said from behind him.

"Yeah, that's such a cool bike." Robin mumbled

"Come on Robi." Mandy shouted putting on a helmet. They sped of on the great R-cycle. For some reason he hated Mandy riding with him on his bike, it would always have been Starfire. She loved it, as for Mandy well, she would always complain about how messy her hair gets and would never ask him to go fast, unlike Star. _Maybe Kori would want to race, see who was faster. _He thought.

"Robi, please slow down I'm getting a headache with all these lights going past so fast." Mandy said

He did as she asked so not to get it in the neck when they got back to the manor, even thought they were already going slow and if they went slower they would end up getting pulled over by the cops for going too slow.

* * *

Back at the manor

"Where's Kev?" Starlight asked

"He's with Cyborg and Rae, they're in the infirmary room trying to get the bullet out." Beast Boy said

"When can I see him"

"Dunno. They didn't say anything, just took him up there."

"Ok" she said sitting on the couch.

A few minutes late Robin, Mandy and Bruce came in. Bruce changed into normal clothes and went to his office.

"How is he?" Robin asked

"Dunno." Star whispered. She had her knees up to her chest and her arms around them. It remembered him of Starfire.

"I'm going to change" She said quietly and then walked out.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Beast Boy asked

"I dunno. I hope so but then again it depends on where the bullet hit him." Robin said

"Look. I know this is like kinda rude but I'm like totally bored so I'm going to bed even though it's like really early." Mandy said giving Robin a good-night kiss. Kori walked in and saw this and quickly looks away, it still hurt seeing him with her and it hurt even more now seeing them kiss.

"Ehem…" Beast Boy said realising Star's pain. The two separated and Mandy left. Robin saw Kori and blushed. Raven came through the doors and said Kev wanted to see Kori. Raven stayed in the living room and Cyborg came through.

"How is he?" Beast Boy asked

"The bullet hit his left kidney fracturing his ribs. Don't think he'll make it." Cyborg said

"Oh…will Star be ok?"

"After a while yes but right now, I don't think so." Raven said putting her hood up.

"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" Robin said

"Yeah sure" Cyborg said

"Do you think Kori could be Starfire?"

They looked at one another not sure what to say.

"Man, just cause you got the hots for her doesn't mean she's Starfire." Cyborg said

"I have NOT got the 'hots' for her. She just reminds me of Starfire and she looks like her only grown up and the only thing different about her is her eyes and hair, but I can tell her hair is dyed. Please tell me what you think, is she or isn't she Starfire?"

"I don't think she is, sorry, she's different from Starfire." Raven said

"Yeah I guess." He said slumping further down on the couch.

"_Guys let Star tell him, it's her identity and secret."_ Raven said in Cyborg and Beast Boy's minds and they both nodded.

* * *

With Kori and Kev

Kev was lying on the bed in his room Raven and Cyborg had moved him after the operation.

Before she went in Cyborg told her him and Raven operated on him but they couldn't help anything. A couple of his ribs were broken and the bullet went into his kidney and they couldn't operate that greatly on him because some shattered bone could fall into the wound on his kidney and it would be more painful. He told her that he wouldn't survive. When she walked in she sat at the edge of his bed and looked at him.

"Hey." He said softly

"Hey…how you feeling?" said Kori trying to be make her voice sound normal but it kept wobbling because of how sad she was.

"Better. The…ring is in my…top drawer."

"Ok, I'll give it to Kate when she gets back."

"Promise me something else."

"…What?"

"That you'll tell Robin who you are"

"I will but when I'-"

"Ready" Kev said finishing her sentence. "Look Kori you're gonna have…to be ready sometime. Even though the others know you're Starfire…he doesn't and he won't wait…forever for you to come back. Someday…he's gonna meet another girl…and when he does it'll hurt you even more because…you'd wish you told him. And when that does…happens you'll just have to…accept it." Kev said heavily.

"I know. I'll tell him, soon I promise." She said hugging him.

They sat there not talking.

"Hey, Kor, ask Raven to come up I need to talk to her." Kev said

"Ok. What about?" Kori said a little confused

"You. I want her…to take care of you…and make sure nothing bad…happens to you."

"Ok but I'll be back."

"I know you will."

* * *

Kori got up and went downstairs to the living room.

"Hey Rae, Kev wants to talk to you." Kori said

"O…k" Raven said confused but walked out anyway.

The others sat there in silence not sure what to do, that was till B.B and Cyborg started to play video games.

"Wha… how'd you do that man, you past me!" Cyborg said

"Ha you thought you could win against me Tin man." BB said

"Oh you're so gonna regret that grass stain."

* * *

With Kev and Raven

"Hey you wanted to talk?" Raven said walking into the room.

"Yeah, I want you to…take care of Kori for me…make sure she's ok and…doesn't get into trouble. And…make sure she tells Robin…the truth." Kev said

"Course, she's my best friend and the only one who understands me, I won't let anything happen to her." Raven said

"Thanks"

She left and went back downstairs.

Joining Kori and the others in the living room 

Robin and Kori were sitting on the couch watching the two other boys play the video game when Raven came in. She sat next to Kori and squeezed her hand. _He told me to take care of you, and I will, I promise._ Raven said in Kori's mind. Kori looked at her old friend and smiled she got up and went back to see Kev. She knew that Kev would die soon and to be honest she wasn't ready to let go of him.

* * *

With Kori and Kev

"Hey. Told you I'd be back." Kori said walking into the room.

"I know. Be good ok." He said as she lay down next to him on his bed.

"Course I will. You don't have to worry about me."

"I do. He's after you Kor…course I have to worry about you…you almost died today."

"But you're dying instead. And it's my fault"

"Look Kor. If you died…then we would have all died…at least this way only…one person is dying…and not a whole city."

"Still…"

They were quiet and slowly fell asleep. Kev wasn't in as much pain but when Kori woke up again it was night-time, she rolled to her side to look at the clock only to find there was no clock and then fell of the bed. When she came to her senses she heard sniggers and turned round to see the titans were standing at the door. Robin walked over to her and held out his for her to take, she gratefully took it and said thank you. She then remembered what happened and looked at Kev, he wasn't awake and he wasn't asleep.

"Is he…dead?" She asked quietly and looked at the others, they nodded. _Oh no, it's all my fault I shouldn't have followed. If I hadn't followed he'd be here. I'm such an idiot. Ugh…what'll happen now? I can't believe he's gone. _Tears formed in her eyes and she left the room. She could hear the others call after her but she didn't want to talk to them. She closed the door to her room behind her and fell on the bed.

* * *

With the Titans and Bruce

They had just told Kori Kev was dead and she ran out. Robin wanted to go after her but Bruce stopped him.

"Don't Robin, leave her be for a while. She _needs_ to be alone, she just lost her best friend." Bruce said

"But-"

"No buts. She'll be down soon." He said

They left Bruce alone in the room with Alfred to figure everything out. They returned to the living room to wait for further instructions on what to do. When Kori came into the living room her eyes were red and puffy and had a box of tissues with her. She flopped onto the couch next to Robin and Cyborg. Raven was meditating and Beast Boy was channel surfing. Robin gave her shoulder a tight squeeze to tell her he was sorry and she gave him a smile.

"Hey dudes, since it would be movie night back at the tower why don't we see what movies we could watch and well, watch it." BB said

"Yeah, and it's _MY_ turn to chose a movie. So Kori were are all the movies?" Cyborg asked

"In that little cupboard over there." She replied pointing to a small cupboard next to the t.v.

He got up and looked in it.

"Ahay!" He said pulling out a dvd. "This one would do _nicely_."

"What is it?" Robin asked

"Just wait and see. Now y'all just sit back and watch this movie." Cyborg said putting the dvd in the dvd player.

They sat on the couch, Cyborg, Raven, BB, Kori and Robin. The movie started and BB and Robin shouted "Yay" because it was 'Wicked Scary 2.0: Revenge of the Dead.'. As the movie went on the girls screamed and hid. Raven was cuddling into BB and Kori was cuddling into Robin. When the movie finished Raven had gone upstairs to meditate and Kori was asleep with her head resting on Robin's shoulder. He looked down at her and it reminded him of when Starfire fell asleep on his shoulder.

Flashback

It was movie night at Titans Tower. It was only the 5 of them, before Mandy came. It was Beast Boy's turn to choose the movie and he chose a scary one. It had been a long day and they were all exhausted from fighting so many bad guys, so they decided to sleep in the common room. After the movie finished, they all fell asleep. In the morning Robin woke up and found Starfire lying asleep on his chest. He smiled and held her tighter round the waist. _We fit together so perfectly. _He thought.

End flashback 

"Hey. I'm just gonna take Kori up to her room." Robin said

"Ok." Cyborg said smirking

As robin lifted Kori up, bridal style, and headed up the stairs she snuggled into his chest holding a bit of his shirt in her hands. He smiled and opened her door and lay her on her bed. After he pulled the covers over her, he looked at her and smiled. She looked like Starfire when she slept. _One more thing to add onto the list aswell superhero name, starlight._ He kissed her forehead and left her room heading to his own.

* * *

In the morning

Kori woke up and wondered how she got into her room. She barley remembered watching the movie and then she must have fell asleep. She left her room and walked downstairs into the dinning room. Robin smiled and motioned to a seat he had saved for her. She smiled and sat down.

"Kori there's something I need to talk to you about." Bruce said

"Ok what is it?" She asked

"Well, it concerns the Titans as well so please everyone listen. I have been thinking and I think it's too dangerous for Kori to stay here. I won't be able to protect her myself so I want Kori to stay with the Titans. That way there'll be more people to help you and they're the same age, it'll be good for you." Bruce said looking at Kori. "If it's alright with the Titans ofcourse." Added

"Yeah it's fine. I mean, all in favour say 'aye'." Robin said

"Aye." The others said, except Mandy.

"Mandy, do you agree with Kori coming to stay with us?" Raven asked

"Guess I don't have a choice." Mandy replied

"Good. We'll take you back to the tower this evening." Robin said

* * *

Kori just sat there staring at Bruce not believing what she just heard. She excused herself and went up to her room. She started to pack somethings she would need, like her laptop and charger, phone charger, make-up and clothes she loved. She then phoned Jake. He was the only one that knew she was Starfire and had powers. He was the only one who knew she was Starlight and Kev was Lightstar.

"Hey Jake, it's Kori" she said

"Hey what's up?" he asked

"Well…em…it's Kev, he's dead."

"Haha very ha Kori. Nice joke, I know being a super hero and all is hard work and dangerous but joking about someone dying isn't funny."

"It's not a joke. He died last night trying to save me."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, we went to a factory and there were like loads of robots. We called Batman for back up he came but we still couldn't defeat them. Then batman called the Titans they came and after a while the robots were defeated. Then as Kev and I were walking back he got a premonition and we had an argument he walked off. I walked after him and 2 guys tackled me. Another guy far away held up a gun and shot it…Kev jumped in front of me...and he was shot. He died last night. He's gone Jake, not coming back. He was gonna propose to Kate but he's dead. And it's all my fault, it should've been me!" she started crying, tears streamed down her face, she leaned against the wall and slid down it cuddling her legs.

"Oh, Starry eyes, I'll be right over. Kay. Don't worry." He said and then the line went dead.

She cried until she heard the doorbell ring. She ran downstairs and flung it open. Standing there was Jake holding out his arms, she hugged him tight crying.

"Ssshhh. Don't cry Kor, it'll be ok." Jake said

"It won't Jake. He's after me and will stop at nothing to get me. He'll take any one down that gets in his way." She said

The others came to the door when they heard the door bell ring and watched Kori and Jake.

"Ehem…" Bruce said breaking the two apart.

"I called Jake. He came over." Kori said blushing.

"Nice to see you Jake. I take it you heard the news." Bruce said

"Yeah. I thought Kori was joking at first. Sorry about it." Jake said. They went through to the living room and watched t.v.

* * *

"Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes." Alfred said.

They got up and headed for the dinning room. They sat in their usual seats: Bruce at the head of the table, robin next to him on his right, Kori, Raven, Beast boy across from Raven, Kev but was only an empty seat, Cyborg and next to raven at the bottom head of the table was Jake. Kori looked across from her at Kev's seat and started to madly missed him. He was in the infirmary now waiting for his coffin to come for the funeral, which Bruce was going to handle.

"I'm not hungry just now, I'll get something later, I'm gonna pack the rest of my stuff." She said getting up to leave.

_Star it'll be ok, he isn't in so much pain and you know he'll always be with you, looking down at you and protecting you. If it helps, I can feel his spirit, he's happy and proud of you. He's also worried about you. He hopes nothing will happen to you. And while we're around, nothing will. _Raven said in Kori's head, before she left Kori smiled at her and walked out.

"Do you think she'll be alright Bruce?" Jake asked

"Yes. I think she just needs a little time." He replied

* * *

With Kori

Kori walked into the infirmary and sat on a chair next to Kev. She held his hand and silently cried.

Dream

Kori was in a black room. Suddenly a light came on and she was in an old factory, Slade's old factory. She saw Slade and Robin fighting then a sudden flash of light blinded her.

She was on top of a roof floating above the words 'WAYNE' one of her fists was armed with a starbolt and aimed at Robin, Robin had his thermal blaster aimed at her. Knowing he wouldn't back down she said:

"Robin you are my best friend, I can not be in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil, then go ahead, do what you must." And made her starbolt disappear. Then another flash of light blinded her and she was somewhere else.

"Oh Robin. I can't believe you love me. I was always afraid you didn't like me but liked Starfire." Someone said

"Starfire is just a friend and nothing more." Another voice said which sounded like Robin. Then she saw who it was, Mandy and Robin, they started kissing and when they broke apart sighed and watched the sunset. This was the heart-wrenching scene she had saw before they announced they were going out. She had gone to the roof to find robin but found them kissing and talking. it broke her heart to hear Robin say she was just a friend to him. Another flash and she saw herself leave the tower, forever. Then another it was when she first met Cubics. She saw the fight then what he did when she was knocked out.

"En sasu ragnic sednar dium." He said then made a cut on her head and put some of his blood on it. That was how he made the bond between them. Unlike Raven's bond with Robin, Cubics hadn't went inside her mind, just opened it up to see her memories and feelings, he could contact her anytime he wanted and even project himself to where she was, if he was feeling strong enough.

"Where's Kori?" she heard in the distance then footsteps which got louder. Before she knew it Cubics was gone and she was left there beaten up. Another flash and she was somewhere else. In the future perhaps, it was hard to tell. She couldn't see anything just hear voices.

"Starfire, is it really _you_?" Robin asked

Silence.

"Please Kori, are you really Starfire? My best friend, the one I lost?" he said again pleadingly

"Yes, I'm Starfire." she said, or another her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Everyone _knew_. They guessed it was me when they came to the manor. Raven knew first."

"So you all _lied_ to me. _Why_?" robin said. He sounded hurt and betrayed

"I asked them to."

"Why Star?"

"Because I didn't want you to know. Like I said to you when you asked why you hadn't found 'Star' yet, I wasn't ready to be found Robin, it still hurts and I didn't want you to treat me like your best friend. At least not yet."

"So you pretend to be someone you're _not_. And make me believe you're someone else!" he said then it went silent. There was another flash and she was in a white room.

"Kor. Robin will find out sooner or later who you are, and when it happens, _please_ don't let him feel betrayed. He _loves_ you and even though I don't approve of the way he has treated you, I want you to be with him. Tell him before someone else does." A voice said.

"Kev? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Look Kori. I'll protect you no matter what as long as you fight and don't do anything stupid."

"Like _what_?"

"Like try to take Cubics down on your _own_. You _won't_ survive. You _need_ to stay strong Kor, if not for yourself then _for_ the Titans, _for_ Bruce and Alfred and _for_ innocent people. If you help him then _they_ don't stand a chance. You're good Koriand'r and always will be, you just gotta bend the power to make it good instead of evil."

"I won't take him down on my own. You have my word, but I will fight him on my own. The Titans can fight Slade and I'll fight Cubics."

"Don't get hurt. And Kori."

"Mmm"

"Remember, I'll always be with you, if not in your heart then in the stars, you just gotta look closely and you'll find me." he said with a smile, then disappeared.

End of dream

Kori woke up in her room again.

"Mmm. Why do I always end up _here_ after I fall asleep?" she asked herself with a frown.

"Because I bring you in here." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Who is it?" she asked

"Me. Kori."

"Oh, Robin, didn't realise it was _you_."

"Sorry. I came to see if you were in your room but you weren't there so I thought you might be in the infirmary. I found you asleep so I brought you back to your room. Though you were mumbling stuff."

"Oh. What?"

"Something like, 'I won't take him down on my own. You have my word, but I will fight him on my own.' Or something. I'm not quite sure. I was just wondering what you meant."

"Nothing. Just a dream, that's all." Kori said getting up.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked

"Yeah. I suppose. Can't believe I'm going to Titan Tower."

"We're happy for you to come. And we were wondering, if you wanted that was, well…do you wanna be a titan?" he asked

"Erm…yeah sure." She said with a fake smile.

"Great. When we're back at the tower I'll fill you in on our daily routine and what not. I'll give you your own communicator and I'm sure Bruce won't mind sending your bike up to the tower. "

They left with Kori's backpacks and went downstairs to say goodbye.

As the T-car left the manor she waved goodbye to Bruce and Alfred, Jake already left. When they were out of site she leaned her head against the window. Robin was on the R-cycle with Mandy and the rest were in the car. She slowly fell asleep and dreamt of Kev and the mysterious man.

* * *

**The end. I gave a little hint of why Cubics is after Kori/Star. Kev's super-hero name is Lightstar and Kori's is Starlight. It'll be explained why in the next chapter. Plz review and ask anything or criticise anything. I did this in a hurry and it took quite long. **

**Lv Zoe xx**


	9. Hauting Memories

**Hey guys here it is the one you've all been dying to read, chapter 9. Crowd goes wild plz enjoy…

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Haunting memories.

* * *

**

They arrived an hour later at the tower. While Cyborg and Raven helped Kori with her bags Beast Boys was mucking about behind them.

"Yo BB man, can you help us." Cy yelled

"What do you need help with?" BB asked

"Open the door." Raven said

"OK." BB said opening the door then bowed as Raven walked past him.

As they went through the door they heard Robin's bike pull up into the garage.

"Oh Robi, my hair, it's all fuzzy now. I'm away to get ready. I'm going shopping with Donna tonight, won't be back till I find a new wardrobe." Mandy said pushing past the others and making Kori fall backwards into Robin. They both landed on the floor, Robin on top of Kori their faces were so close.

"Leave the two lovebirds to it." Cyborg whispered.

The three walked out the door to the common room.

* * *

Back to Kori and Robin

"Omg, I'm so sorry." Kori said trying to get up but Robin had pinned her down when he fell on her.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Mandy should apologies." He said getting up and then helping her up.

"Hey so do we still call you Kori or do we call you Starlight?" He asked as they walked into the common room.

"Call me Starlight now, I'm sure the news reporters would have a field day if they found out my name was Kori, and I happened to look like Kori Anders, whom lives with Bruce Wayne." She said laughing at the thought, he chuckled along and they sat down on the couch.

"You guys want something to eat or drink?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah dude, how bought some tofu." Beast Boy said

"Yeah I'll have some tofu with BB and a sprite please." Kori replied

"No way am I making tofu, I can't believe _you_ like tofu Star! I mean it's not even meat man." Cyborg said

"I eat meat aswell Cy, I just eat tofu when I'm out with Leo and Sam, they're vegetarians aswell."

"Yessss _finally_ someone that's one my side." Beast Boy said doing a victory dance.

"Someone _partly_ on your side, she eats meat aswell grass stain." Cy said hitting B.B on the head.

"I'll make the tofu then." Beast boy said after a few moments of silence.

"Rob, what you wanting?" Cy asked

"I'm good just now." He answered

"Okay. Hey get out the way grass stain _I'm_ cooking here." Cy shouted

"I was here first, first come first served." BB shouted back

"Oh no you don't I ain't waitin till you cook that crap."

They went on like this shouting "Meat" "Tofu".

"They usually do that. Every morning they have a fight about breakfast." Robin said

"It's like a tradition." Starlight said (Kori. I'm gonna call her Star.)

"Yeah. So you want a tour? I'll show you to your room."

"Yeah sure." She replied picking up her bags, she had 4 of them and they were heavy._ I already know this place though, but I gotta go along with being clueless.

* * *

_

Robin showed her the evidence room, the training room which was for gym training, training room for battling and then they were in the members hallway where everyone's bedrooms where.

"This is Starfire's or was. No one goes in there, well except Raven but that's to meditate. Here is my room, across is Mandy's, then we have Cyborg's and across from that is Beast Boys then at the end is Raven's. Don't go into Raven's room unless she asks you to or if you are allowed. And here we have your new room. It's next to Raven's."

"Thanks."

"Just drop off your bags and I'll show you the roof."

"Ok"

They walked along the hallway and came to the door. On it, the words "Roof access." Robin opened it and they went up a couple of stairs and came to the roof.

"Here is the assault course, if we wanna play volleyball then we just play over there." He said pointing to a volleyball court.

"Wow, it's amazing."

"Yeah."

Star walked up to the edge and sat down.

"Do you mind if I sit here for a while?"

"No, not at all. Take all the time you want. It helps when you need to think. Coming up here and just looking out at the ocean. I used to come up here with Star. We just talked and watch the sunrise. And sometimes set."

"Mmm… you must really miss her huh?"

"She was my best friend and I will never stop trying to find her."

"Look there's something I need to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Well…I'm not…my name hasn't always been Starlight, I changed it so it would match Kev's, Lightstar… my name before that was-" she was cut off by the alarm going off.

"Better go. Tell me later."

"Yeah, sure."

They ran to the common room to see who it was.

"It's Red X trying to get more zynothium."

"Ok titans lets go."

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes I just need to get my uniform on." Kori said

"Ok."

They left and Kori ran to her room. She then got on her motor bike and left for the fight.

* * *

The fight with Red X.

Red X was wining the fight. BB was stuck in red sticky glue, Raven had an X stuck to her mouth, Cyborg need to be rewired and Mandy was knocked out. As for Robin, he was too weak to stand and just lay on the floor half-conscious. X was just about to disappear when the sound of a boomerang being thrown through the air could be heard. It wasn't soon after the noise that X was thrown into the wall.

"Ugh. How'd you do that kid?" X said getting up.

"It wasn't _him_, it was _me_." A voice said. Coming out from the shadows.

Red X and Robin both looked at the figure. It was a tall thin girl. She had her long red hair in a high ponytail, she wore a black spandex trousers, a black top which stopped just above her belly button, the sleeves stopped at her elbows, in the middle of the top was a white star and she wore black steel toe boots (like Robin's) she also wore a mask. (Her outfit looks a bit like Nightwings except for a girl and she's wearing a different top.) She had a bowstaff in one hand and the other was on her hip, she smirked at X's confusion.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Another bird?"

"We have here someone who's gonna kick your butt then send you to jail. And the names Starlight."

"Mmm. So Starfire finally changed her name and her outfit."

"I'm not Starfire."

They fought, both blocking the others attacks.

"We're evenly matched." X said panting.

"Yes. I'll make you a deal. The winner gets to take of the losers mask. And if I win you leave the zynothium with us." Star said

"Good deal. But if _I_ win, you have to admit your deepest darkest secret and give me all the zynothium I want." X said

"Deal. The loser is the one who stays down and can't get back up." Star said

They fought but neither stayed down. Both evenly matched but Starlight used a Tamaranian attack sequence where you would pretend to have a pattern of moves, the opponent would think you fight in a pattern and would know your next move, but then before he attacks you change so he gets caught of guard. X lay on the ground confused.

"Are you giving up? And I thought you were meant to be tough, guess you just proved me wrong."

"I ain't giving up cutie."

The titans watched in amazement at the fight. X had used every weapon he had but Star always managed to get out of them. She was then hit with an X and stuck to the wall.

"Now looks who's giving up."

"Just coz I'm stuck to a wall doesn't mean I've given up." she said ripping the X and then diving at Red X. Robin managed to get up and move to the other Titans. He took the X off Raven and helped a conscious Mandy up. They watched as the two battled some more. Eventually Star managed to kick X in the stomach twice then hook him in the face then kicked him again, in a very private place. He then fell to the floor moaning.

"Now do you give up?"

"Ugh." Was all he said.

Star pulled him up of the ground and smirked.

"Let's see who's behind the mask." His back was to the Titans so they couldn't see him. As she pulled the mask off she saw a brown haired boy with grey eyes. And to be honest he was gorgeous. Before she knew it he was kissing her. Her eyes widened when she realised what he was doing and then when he stopped they were in a totally different place.

"Now, to see who's behind the mask of Starlight." X said puling of Star's mask. "I knew it, you don't fool me Starfire. So does bird boy know?" He asked

"No. And don't tell him. Because if you do, then I can just tell him what you look like and next thing you know you'll be in jail." She said

"It'll be _our_ little secret." He said pulling her towards him, he placed her mask back on and pressed his belt.

Then she was back at the zynothium bank. X grabbed his mask and disappeared leaving the zynothium behind. The Titans looked at her in awe.

"Did he just _kiss_ you!" Robin asked

"Heh, yeah." Star said rubbing the back of her neck.

"So, who was he? What did he look like?" Robin asked

"I can't tell you, I promised him."

"He's a criminal."

"Criminal or not. I keep my promises no matter who they are to."

"Raven try looking into her mind or something and finding out what he looks like."

"Robin, he's just a criminal. He left the zynothium, we'll get him again." Star said

"Raven look into her mind." Robin half yelled.

"That's invasion of privacy! She can't do that"

"She can and she will. RAVEN read her mind"

"Fineread my mind, but I doubt you'll see anything. If you do then I'm sorry for what it is. Just don't complain if it something you didn't want to see." Star shouted glaring at Robin.

Raven looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. She then looked at Robin, her leader and sat in her meditation stance. (I dunno what else it's called)

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos" she said over and over again. After a couple of minutes she was suddenly flung back. (Like in episode haunted where Raven tries to find Robin.)

"Raven are you alright?" BB said running over to her, he still had red goop in his hair.

"Ugh. Yeah. What was that?" she asked looking at Star

"I'll tell you later. Not here, you never know _who's_ listening in." Star said looking at Mandy.

"Ok." Raven said getting up.

"See you all back at the tower. I'm starving after that work out." She said starting up her motor bike then driving away

"Raven what did you see?" BB asked

"I'm not quite sure, but it's nothing good."

* * *

They all arrived back at the tower and found Star in the kitchen. She had orange juice in one hand and a plate of tofu in the other.

"Hey guys. BB I left some tofu for you on the counter." She said sitting down.

"Great thanks Star, you're the best. Well second best."

"Yeah, coz Raven's the best isn't she." Star said looking at a blushing Raven.

"Course, d'you know why?"

"Coz you _love_ her." Cyborg said joining in.

"Uh huh." As he said this Raven blushed even more and a glass on the counter suddenly broke along with a lightbulb and window. Star had just finished eating her lunch and got up to put things in the sink.

_'Your fighting skills have improved since we last met Starlight. I'm sorry to hear about Kev. Oops I meant Lightstar. I bet you're dying without him. I see you're back with your past. They certainly know who you are, well almost. What about a certain bird? You haven't told him yet. You keep a lot of secrets don't you. Well from them anyway, but not from me. There's no secret you can keep from me. You know I'm coming Star and there is nothing stopping me.'_

Star dropped her glass and plate when she heard this voice. She knew who it was and it scared her to hear it.

"Star are you ok?" Raven asked concerned

"Erm…yeah…just tired…I gotta go…I'll be in my room." It took her a while to answer and then she walked off.

"Well that was..._weird_." Cyborg said

"I dunno know. The things I saw in her mind might have opened up some memories for her or something. I do know that I felt fear coming from her." Raven said getting up.

"Raven, find out. Don't read her mind just talk to her." Robin said

Raven left and headed for Star's door. She knocked on her door and there was no answer. She knocked again and still no answer so she decided to go in. There was no one there. _She might be on the roof or in the training room. _Raven walked up into the roof and found Star at the edge.

"Hey, knew _they'd_ sent you up here." Star said without turning her back.

"We're just worried about you. You kinda just…well you were fine one moment then suddenly you're scared." Raven said sitting next to her.

"Don't say that." Star said quickly

"What?"

"That I'm _scared_."

"Why not? Those images I saw, what were they?"

"Memories, those are some of my memories you saw, some of the more _scarier_ ones anyway. I try to block them out. They're the only things telepaths can see if they look into my mind. The rest of my mind is blocked, don't ask how it just is."

"Oh. Why is it the only thing telepaths see?"

"I dunno, I guess since the rest of my mind is blocked those memories are easy to get at. What images did you see? Just describe them for me please."

"Ok. Well there was one of you fighting someone in the dark. Then one where you were lying on the ground unconscious with a big cut on you head and someone standing over you saying something. Then you fighting another person but they weren't really there, like the time Slade was haunting Robin and he wasn't really there it was just his imagination. And that was it, but before I left I saw someone's face and it pushed me out, like it knew I was there and didn't want me."

"Mmm…anymore questions?"

"Why did I sense fear from you? Who is this guy?"

"No one. Just some lunatic."

"What does he want?"

…"Me" Star whispered then got up and left.

Raven just managed to make out what she had said and was about to ask why but she had already left. _Robin would want to know this_. She thought and went away to see Robin.

* * *

With Starlight

_Why did you say that? They'll ask even more questions and then you let it slip out that you're tamaranian then Robin will figure out that you Starfire. Ugh. But they needed to know, they needed to know so they know what they're getting into. _

_'Well that is true isn't Star. They do need to know who they're up against. And who they'll lose to.' The voice said_

_Shut up! What do you want?_

'_You already know. All I want is you and four little words.'_

_You know I won't help you. No matter what you say I won't help you.

* * *

_

With the Titans

"Hey Robin. I didn't find out why she went weird but I did find out that the images I saw were memories, bad ones and that someone is after her. She didn't let me ask anymore questions because she left." Raven Said

"Ok, I'll go talk to her." Robin said getting up.

"No Robin. I think we'll end up annoying her if we ask her too many questions." Raven said

"What will we do then. If someone is after her we gotta do something. Who is this guy anyway?" Robin asked

"I dunno, I'm sure we'll find out soon though."

* * *

With Kori

After Kori left Raven on the roof she went to the training room to work out. She knew how to work everything here so she had no problem starting the running machine.

_You know they'll come back asking questions about the loon. I know. They'll find out soon. _

'_Of course they will. We'll meet soon, no doubt. Unless you're too scared.'_ The voice said again.

_I am not scared. _She yelled(in her head)she then tripped up and fell on the floor.

'_Hahaha. What a sight.' _

_Shut up_

'_No. I can talk all I want, and there is nothing you can do to stop me.'_

She felt the presence in her mind leave and went over to the punch bag.

'_Thought I had gone didn't you. I bet you're imagining I'm the punch bag huh?'_

_Course, who else would be on it?_

'_Mandy'_

_Why?_

_'Because she stole Robin from you, she replaced you, she made you what you are today. And she's the reason I'm after you.'_

_As much as I hate her. I like what I am today. She's not the reason you're after me._

'_What about your other friends. Let's have a look. Raven started hanging out with Mandy rather than you, she even went to the mall with her. She's never been so welcoming, not even to you. You could never understand Beast Boys jokes. Cyborg would never play video games with you or help him with the T-car, he thought you might mess something up. As for Robin, well he loves Mandy, he stopped explaining things to you and started to ignore you, he broke your heart, and left you out of the missions to help innocent people. And you still call them friends even after they abandoned you.'_

_They didn't abandon me. _

'_They never came looking for you. How do you know they aren't glad you're gone? They might have even had a party the night after you had gone.'_

_They wouldn't do that._

'_They might. You never know.'_

_I do know. My friends would NEVER do that. They did Not abandon me. They didn't look for me because I asked them not to!_

'_They still could have looked for you. That's what friends would do. They would look for you.'_

_I didn't want them to look for me, if they found me they would have asked me questions. I would have had to go back to the tower and I didn't want to. _

'_You're getting angry'_

_You don't say_

'_I do say. Now I didn't just pop in to argue.'_

_Why did you 'pop' in for?_

'_To say that I'll be seeing you soon.'_

_Oh the joys. I can't wait. Now will you go?_

'_No I think I'll stick around for a while.'_

_Great_

'_So, I bet your friends have something planned for tonight and you don't even know about it.'_

_I don't really care_

'_I beg to differ'_

_Would you now_

'_Yes. Just think when Robin finds out who you are. I hope I'm there'_

_You'll be back in jail. _

'_Don't be so sure Kori. You don't even have a clue where I am. So how are you going to put me in jail?'_

_I'll find you that's how._

'_I'll give you a better idea, I'll find you.'_

_I'm easy to find._

'_I know, that's how easy you are to defeat. You stay in the most obvious places. Titans tower, with Bruce Wayne, on Tamaran. Where ever you go, I will always find you. And you know yourself sooner or later you will help me_.

"NO!" she shouted out loud. "He's gone." She whispered leaving the punch bag and walking out the room.

"Hey, Starlight, you ok? I heard you shout and was wondering who at." Robin said jogging up to her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just some unwelcome thoughts." She said giving him a fake smile.

"Oh. What about?"

"Nothing you have to worry about." She said walking into her new room. After closing the door she leaned against it. "Nothing you have to worry about just yet." Then she fell onto her bed. She didn't know that Robin had heard her.

"Hey titans, meet me in the common room. I got something to discuss with you." He said into his communicator.

* * *

The titans gathered around the table.

"Right Titans. I called you hear to talk about Kori. There's something going on and we need to find out. I heard her shout "no" while I was walking past the training room. She said it was just unwelcome thoughts and then I asked her what about, she said it's nothing to worry about. Then when she closed her door I heard her say 'nothing to worry about just yet.' I dunno what she meant but I do know she's hiding something from us and it's big. We need to find out, so here is what we're gonna do…" Robin said. The others leaned in closer to hear the plan.

* * *

Meanwhile

Star had gotten up from her bed after a short nap. She headed out the door to the common room. It was eerily quiet so she decided to investigate why. She headed to the common room and stood close to the door so she could see inside but she stood away from the door so it wouldn't slid open giving her presence away. She saw the titans sitting at the mission table. And watched as Robin talked she heard a couple of the words but just faintly. She made out.

"…Heard her say 'nothing to worry about just yet'…she's hiding something…it's big…find out…"

Then she watched as the others leaned in to hear the plan.

_Ok fine, let's play fire with fire. Any questions they got I'll ignore them. _She thought walking away.

* * *

Hey hoped you all like it. Sorry if it doesn't make sense. The next chapter will be up soon. Review plz. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter plz add them onto the review. Basically what's gonna happen in the next chapter is that the titans execute their plan but then Kori/ star gets a call from someone and she leaves to help. There's a fight and the Titans find out what they wanted to know, but it's not good news. And Robin finally finds out who Kori really is but is he happy about the way he found out? That's me to know and you to find out soon. Hehe.

Lv Zoe xx


	10. I know who you are

**AN- just a wee author's note to say sorry for not updating sooner. I had an art exam on the 27th. I'm now on exam leave, YAY. Anyway, I just wanna know what you think on this little thingy so please when you review answer my wee question: I know Raven is a half demon and does spells and all that but is she a witch? I hope you enjoy chapter 10. **

**Chapter 10 **

**I know who you are.

* * *

**

The next day the Titans put their plan into action. Everyone was in the common room listening to Beast Boy and Cyborg fight. Well, almost everyone. Star hadn't come out her room yet.

"TOFU" Beast Boy said

"MEAT" Cyborg said

"TOFU"

"MEAT"

"Guys can you stop shouting!" Robin said.

"Not until he shuts up." Cyborg said pointing at BB.

"Me? You're the one who should shut up." BB said slapping Cyborg's hand away.

"Am not." Cyborg yelled

"Are to." BB yelled back

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"AM NOT"

"ARE TO"

"BE QUIET!" Robin shouted. They a looked at him. "Thanks." He said then took a sip of his black coffee.

"Uhh…you're welcome." Beast Boy said.

"At least someone said it before I blew you both up." Raven muttered.

"Where is Star? I thought she would have been up by now." Robin said looking around.

"I dunno know. Still in her room I guess. Mandy why don't you go check on her. Then while you're there you can ask her to go shopping." Raven said taking another sip of her herbal tea.

Mandy sighed and got up. When she reached Star's room she heard a sort of sniffing sound from inside.

_Well I don't like wanna get any snot on my like new skirt so I'll ask later_. Mandy thought and walked back down the hall to the common room.

* * *

"Well, where is she? What did she say?" Robin asked

"She's in her room. Crying or something I like didn't ask her. Do you _want_ me to get snot on my like _great_ new skirt." Mandy taking a seat next to him.

"Dude why would she be crying? She isn't hurt, is she?" Beast boy asked.

"Beast Boy, she's probably crying because she's sad. If you woke up in a strange place and remembered your best friend died, wouldn't you be sad?" Raven said not looking up from her book.

"Oh. Didn't think of that." Beast Boy said looking at the ground.

"Man, Star's a tough girl. She'll be back to her old self in no time. Just wait, she'll be her happy cheery 'glorious' saying self again in no time." Cyborg said while stuffing 2 pancakes in his mouth.

"Huh, her old glorious saying self, what do you mean?" Robin said looking at the metal man suspiciously.

"Er…yeah. I meant…that…well, her old self that we know. Ehem. I'm just gonna go, fix my baby." Cyborg said leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Ok. I'm just gonna check on Star." He said getting up.

"Don't you wanna hang out with me?" Mandy said

"After I check on Star, she might not be ok. I'll be back…sometime." He got up but when he turned around he say Star opening the fridge door. "Hey Star, you ok?"

"Em, yeah. Fine, why?" She asked looking at him.

"Well, Mandy was gonna see where you were and when she got to your room she heard crying."

"Oh, just music that's all." She said taking a seat at the table.

"I have to go shopping, Star do you wanna come with me?" Mandy asked trying to interrupt their little chat. _Robin is getting to close to this 'Star' girl. Which means I have to do something about it. And anyway, master gave me a job to do and I intend to do it. If anyone gets in the way I'll get rid of them, just like I got rid of that ugly Starfire. No matter who it is. Cubics will have to deal with that. _Mandy thought. The only reason she was up was to put the 'plan' into action. The plan was called "Plan Knowledge 2.0" Beast Boy came up with the name. They had to let him do _something_ other than his given task.

"Erm…No thanks. I need to…train. And think, yeah. Sorry maybe another time. Thanks for asking." Star said getting up. _If this is their plan, then it's lame. I thought they could have come up with something other than going shopping with me._ She thought.

"Ok then." Mandy said looking at Robin.

"Why don't I train with you." He said jumping up and walking beside her.

"No offence but I like to train on my own."

"Oh, we usually train together."

"Yeah, says the guy who trains on his own for most of the day." She said with a little laugh.

"Well I need to find out sometime what your fighting skills are like."

"Fine." She said. "I'm just going to my room now. Knock if you need anything." She said walking out of the room.

"Well that went well." Raven said sarcastically.

"Yeah right. She didn't even like wanna go shopping with me. It's _me_ we're talking about. Who doesn't wanna go shopping with me? I'm like, totally fabulous." Mandy said getting up "I'm going to the mall _anyway_."

"So Robin, when you spar with Star, BB will look in her room. Right?" Cyborg asked. He and BB were playing video games. Cyborg had come back when he thought Robin wouldn't question him. Though it was childish to be scared of someone just asking questions, it was Robin. The person who is _very_ obsessive. The only person who could get Robin out of his obsessive phase about Slade was Starfire. And since she was 'gone' no one could. But it surprised everyone when he didn't hide in his room looking at files or when he wasn't on the computer trying to find clues on Slade's whereabouts. Though they knew that something else was on his mind, a certain alien in disguise. (Starlight/Kori, for those who didn't get it.)

"Yeah. I dunno when we're gonna train though. I'll go ask her. Don't screw up BB ok." Robin said.

"When do I ever screw up?" BB asked

"well there was the time when you tried to pull a prank on me but you ended up pulling a prank on Star instead then she wouldn't talk to you." Cy said poking BB's arm

"Yeah, but then I pulled my cute little kitty face and she so forgave me." BB said morphing into a kitten.

* * *

Robin had walked out of the room after hearing Starfire's name, it reminded him she was gone and probably wouldn't be back. _What if something happened to her, it's my fault. I just had to fall in love with Mandy. No wait falling in love with Mandy is a good thing, isn't it. Oh man I'm so confused_. He thought as he walked along the hallway and came to Star's room.

"Who is it?" a voice said from inside. It sounded wobbly (you know like when you're upset and don't want anyone to notice when you talk).

"It's me, Robin. Can I come in?" he said leaning against the wall.

"Just a sec." She said.

After a while the steel door swished open and Star was standing at the doorway.

"What do you want?" she asked

"When are we gonna train?" He asked looking at her. She had kept her mask on. He didn't know why she kept her mask on because it wasn't like none of them didn't know who she was.

"I dunno, if you don't mind I'd like to train alone _just_ for a little while. Then after like half an hour or something you can join me." She said.

"Sure, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Stop asking me that."

"I'm just worried that's all. You've been acting a bit odd since you got her. You will tell me, or _any_ of the others if something is up?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why would anything be up? I'm just acting odd coz I'm not used to this place." She said giving him a half smile.

" Ok, I'll see you in half an hour." He said

"Yeah."

"I was just wondering, before I leave, why do you still have your mask on?"

"To keep my identity a secret. Why do you wear one?"

"Same reason. But we already know who you are. I mean in the tower, why do you keep it on."

"I just do. What is this 20Q or something?"

"No I just wanna get to know you." He said

"Look, just meet me in the training room in half an hour ok."

"Fine. See ya later."

"Yeah."

She closed her door and Robin walked away.

* * *

In the training room.

5 minutes after Robin left, Star walked into the training room. She put down her cd player and switched it on while she stretched. She started on the running machine then after 15 minutes she went to the punch bag.

'_You know, I have a funny feeling I've been here before.' _A voice said

_What do you want?_ Star said in her mind with a sigh.

'_Nothing really. I wanna ask you a couple of questions.'_

_Go ahead, if you must. _

'Good. How are you?' 

_I **was** ok but now I'm just annoyed._

'_And why is that?'_

_You're here._

'_Robin doesn't know yet?'_

_Why are you so interested in if he know or not?_

'_Because I am. When is Kev's funeral?'_

_Why do you wanna know?_

'_I would have liked to come, say my goodbyes, you know, tell him that he doesn't have to worry about you and that I'll take good care of you.'_

_You aren't invited._

'_I'll come anyway. Even if you don't tell me when it is, I'll come anyway. I bet you miss him.'_

_Shut up. _

'_You feel alone don't you. Even with a tower full of people you feel **alone**. They don't understand you Kori, but I do. Join me and you won't feel empty.'_

_I said shut up! _

'_If you don't, you'll feel even more alone. I can make the pain go away. I can make you feel free and happy. I can make you the carefree alien you used to be. That is if you help me.'_

_I will **never** join you and you have **no** right to talk about Kev!_

'_Nothing is stopping me.'_

_I **will** find you and when I do you will be **so** sorry you even said his name._

'_Are you referring to **Kev**? I can talk about **Kev** all I want. I doubt you can stop me. With **Kev** you might have been able to but not by yourself. You're too weak and worthless. You're just another Troq.'_

_Don't you **dare** call me that!_

'_What? Troq?'_

_Yes. You have **no** right to call me that._

'_But you are a Troq, you're worthless. I only need you because you are very powerful. You're weak emotionally and that means I **will** get you soon.'_

_Shut up. I will **never** go with you, I will **never** help you. I promise you that. _

'_We'll see.' _And the voice left her mind.

"You ok? You seem frustrated." A voice said from behind her interrupting her argument with the voice.

"Wha-oh Robin. I forgot, has it been half an hour already?" Star said turning around to face the boy wonder.

"Yeah, I heard the music on and wasn't sure if you heard me come in, when I did, you seemed to be attacking the punch bag with more force each time. Like something was ticking you off. Anything on your mind?" he asked walking next to her.

"No. I guess I was thinking about Kev." She said looking down at the ground.

"I know you miss him."

"Yeah. Anyway are we gonna get on with this or are we just gonna talk?"

"Lets go." He said moving a few steps away from her. " Ok here are the rules, no faking you're knocked out, we start when the beep sounds and since this is just a hand to hand combat, no weapons. We'll do that next round."

"Fine but can we keep the music on?"

"It better not be pop."

"Don't worry I'm not a pop princess, I don't like a specific type of music. I like anything with a good beat."

"Ok."

Star quickly ran over to the CD player and put another cd in it. Simple plan's My Alien came on (This is Starfire and Robin's official song. Well I think it is anyway. It totally suits them) they heard the beep and went into fighting stance. They started to move in a circle both not making the first move.

"Just to let you know, _Kori_, I don't make the first move. So, being the gentleman that I am, ladies first." Robin shouted over the music.

"Well _Richard_, neither do I." Star said with a smirk

"We'll see."

They circled each other neither one making a move.

'_This is rather fun to watch.' _The voice said with a laugh, making Star flinch.

_Ugh, not you again. Can't you leave me alone to train?_

'_I could, but I won't. I want to see how you do against the great Boy Wonder.'_

_Well come back later, nothing much is happening. _

_'Interesting'_

_What?_

'_Have you seen the news?'_

_No, why?_

'_You should. There's a very interesting bulletin on just now.'_

_Ok that was random._

' _I'm just trying to inform you on the latest news. Why don't you have a look? I think you'll find it interesting.'_

_What's that supposed to mean? _She asked but got no answer. She had been so preoccupied with the thoughts that she hadn't noticed Robin jumping in the air and kicking his leg towards her (I know I'm totally not the fighting type and don't know what to call most of the moves they do so I'll just make stuff up.) Luckily she jumped out the way in time for him to miss her. He tried to punch her but she blocked him.

"Aren't we good." He said

"I was trained by the best."

"So was I."

They circled each other again and this time Star took the first move. She charged towards him and pretended she was going to punch him, but at the last minute she jumped in the air and flew over him (not literally, she doesn't have powers remember) landing on two feet behind him. She swung her leg round causing him to fall on the floor. He backflipped up and swung a fist at her.

'_Good Kori. Though you better hurry up and finish the fight or you'll miss the news.'_

_Why are…you so interested in me…seeing the news?_

'_Because there's some news about a friend of yours on it. Something about, now what was his name…Jake. Ah yes, Jake was his name.'_

_What?_

'_You'll have to watch it to find out.' _

After hearing this Star thought the worst. Either he'd been in an accident and is in hospital or he's won some kind of competition. She was caught off guard by Robin kicking her and she fell to the ground.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah." she said picking herself up.

Realising that he only makes a move when he thinks she's distracted, she pretended to be distracted. Seeing this Robin threw a punch at her but again she jumped out of the way.

_Ok, I really gotta watch the news now. What if it's over? Explain it to him later. He'll understand._ And with that thought Star ran out of the room.

Before Robin could look at where she had landed, she had ran away.

"O…k." He said then put the CD player off and went after her.

* * *

In the common room

Star ran in and grabbed the remote off BB and Cy.

"_Hey_. We're _watching_ that." BB said

"Not just now." She replied changing it onto the news.

"'Welcome to the 12 o'clock news. I'm Kevin Samuels and we have a very important bulletin today. It was only a few hours ago that 5 teenagers were walking around this park behind me when robots surrounded them. Batman luckily got to the scene and fought the robots but unfortunately one boy was taken. His friends describe him as middle sized, brown hair and brown eyes. His name is Jake Bennett and is 18 years old. If you have seen him please call the number at the bottom of the screen. Now for other news…'"

The man talked on but no one was listening, they were all looking at Star.

"Star, I'm sorry. Maybe he'll turn up sometime. You know. Maybe he went to hospital when he saw the others were ok." Robin said.

"No. He's not like that. He wouldn't just leave, Robin. I know what happened to him. And it's my fault." She said hitting the couch with her fist.

"What do you mean?" BB asked.

"Nothing." Star said walking out of the room.

"Someone should follow her. Just incase she gets into trouble." Robin said.

"No, she has her communicator. I can tell she doesn't want anyone else going and that she has a plan, though it's not a very clear plan." Raven said taking Robin's shoulder to stop him from following her.

"But-"

"No 'buts' Robin. I'll check on her every so often to make sure she's ok. If she gets into any trouble _then_ we'll help her. There's things Star doesn't want us to know and we have to respect that." Raven said letting his shoulder go and picking up a book.

"I thought you couldn't see into her mind." Robin said

"It's complicated. I can see into some parts of her mind but I didn't have to see into her mind to tell she didn't want company. I'm an empath remember. I could feel she wanted to go alone and that she was working on a plan. I also sensed a small amount of determination or confidence. She'll be fine, don't worry."

With Star/Kori.

'_So I take it you watched the news. I'm sorry about Jake.' _

_Where the hell is he?_

'_That's for me to know and you to find out.' _

_Ugh, tell me where he is._

'_For a price, it's a very small one.'_

_What?_

'_You help me.'_

_Small, ha. What do you consider a big price? The universe to be yours?_

'_Well if you're going to act like that then I won't tell you.'_

_Tell me!_

'_I thought you were taught to have manors at that **school** of yours. Well I guess you forgot all you were taught when you relaxed in that **clubhouse** of yours.'_

_Hmm, thanks._

She ignored the rest of the conversation and headed to the clubhouse.

Flashback

6 teenagers stood outside a small building. It looked like an old school, which hadn't been used in sometime.

"Hey guys, what is this place?" Kori asked

"Well, it used to be a small pre-school. But it was shut down years ago. No one uses it." Jake replied

"Why don't we use it?" Kori said.

"What d'you mean?" Leo asked.

"Why don't we use it as a house of club." Kori said

"Club house you mean." Jake corrected her.

"Yes, club house. What do you think?" Kori said nodding her head enthusiastic.

"Yeah sure. No one uses it so why don't we. We can buy a fridge, t.v, stereo, couch you name it. It'll be like our own little house." Penny said clapping her hands.

Kori had been with them for a couple of months now and they were teaching her to be normal. They all thought it was weird the way she talked, like she hadn't been taught how to speak english. Only Jake knew she was an alien.

A couple of months past and they had decorated the old school perfectly. There was a room to suit all of them. Kori had a pink and purple fluffy room with books in it, Jake had a bluish grey room with a punchbag and stereo in it, Leo had video games and was green, Sam's was black with loads of Gothic posters, books and ornaments, Penny's was Pink with 3 large wardrobes full of clothes and Jay had posters of famous women and movies. There was a kitchen with a working fridge and cooker and a main room with a large TV and video console. They went to the clubhouse every weekend and most nights during the weekday.

End flashback

Kori smiled at the memory. Stopping her bike, she looked up at the building they used as a clubhouse. It had been months since they were last in there. She missed it and wondered why they hadn't been there. Then it clicked, they were always busy. If it wasn't exams, it was with fighting crime or working. She entered the building and heard someone coughing. Apon hearing this she walked closer to where the sound was coming from and found herself outside her room. Entering it she found Jake on the floor tied up. Rushing over to him and untying him so he would be free she noticed he wasn't alone. Turning round to find the one man, she hated the most standing against the wall beside the door.

"So nice of you to join us Kori." He said

"Jake get out of here." Star said.

"No, I'm not leaving you here with _him_." Jake said standing his ground.

"Ugh, this is not the time to be stubborn Jake. Please just go. You'll get hurt if you don't go."

"No."

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely argument but we have some business to take care of."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." A voice said from the shadows in the hallway outside the room. The man walked into the room, and they all saw a man in a half orange, half black mask.

"Slade." Star growled.

"Nice to see you again Starfire. I bet Robin's missed you." He said.

Star immediately charged at him but a shield came up and threw her across the room sending her through the wall.

* * *

With the titans

"Star's in trouble." Raven said rushing into the common room where the rest of the titans were.

"What!" Robin said standing from his place on the couch. "Where is she?"

"At some old pre-school in Gotham."

"OK…TITANS GO!" Robin shouted and they all rushed of to help Star.

They arrived a while later seeing a holes in the walls of the abandoned school, they could hear distant booms. Robin told the Titans to split up into groups: Raven and Beast Boy and Robin, Cyborg and Mandy. They went to their separate ways to look for Star and her friend.

* * *

With Star

Star had continuously been thrown through the walls of the building and was badly beaten. She had put up a good fight at the start but the man knew what she was going to do so he blocked each of her attacks. Fighting him was useless and wasting her energy.

"If you will not join me, I will force you to." Her attacker said

"How? If you force me I will escape, if you force me again I will escape again. No matter…what you do I…will never help you, Cubics." Star said trying to stand up but she fell as soon as she got up.

"I am a level 12 brain master (made it up I think. Basically he's real smart and powerful.) Don't you think I'll make sure you won't escape. I've made you so weak you can't even stand. All I need is you to say four little words and that's it."

"But you won't get those four little words." Star said

* * *

With the Raven and Beast Boy

Beast Boy and Raven had gone round the back of the building to search for Star and her friend. They entered the building through a wall, which had been made by Star and Cubics, though they didn't know that.

"Rae, what are we looking for exactly?" BB said.

"I don't know. It may either be Jake, Star's friend or Star herself. Either way we have to be careful. We don't know who else will be here." Raven said turning around to face BB.

"Ok. This place is kinda cool. It's like a club house thing. Do you think Star used to come here?" He asked as they walked around a corner.

"Yeah I think so. I have to wonder though, how did Star know where to go, unless she was told. But that leaves us with the questions, how did Star hear about the news and how did she know where to go to find Jake?" Raven inquired.

"Perhaps, em, I don't know. She might have guessed." BB said scratching his head. They cam to a stop outside an open door. Inside there was a room with pink and purple walls and had loads of fluffy soft toys.

"Well this looks like a room Star would like. Maybe it's her room." BB said walking inside.

"Wait, what if it's a trap. Maybe that Cubics guy is here." Raven said pulling BB back.

"We'll take him on don't worry." BB said and before he walked back inside the room a boy was thrown back against the wall.

"Well, looks like we found Star's friend." Raven said.

* * *

With Cyborg, Robin and Mandy

The 3 teens had gone round the front to see if they could find either Star or Jake. Robin was ready for a fight and any possibility that Slade would be here. He knew what Slade was like and no doubt he would _love_ a chance to fight the Titans. And as if right on cue Slade appeared out of no where.

"Hello Robin. Long time no see." He said with his hands on his hips and smirking underneath his mask.

"Slade." Robin growled.

"How's life been treating you since Starfire left?" He asked (Slade)

"Don't you dare say her name." Robin growled again.

"You know, I've seen her."

"What."

"I've seen her, and so have you. She's right infront of your eyes." Slade said charging at Robin. "Hhhyyyaaa"

Robin dodged his attack and backflipped away from him.

"I don't know how you got back, but I sure as hell know where you're going." Robin said blocking another one of Slade's attacks

"Tut tut Robin. Don't use language like that." Slade said then laughed his cruel laugh.

An alarm went off on Cy's arm and Raven's face appeared on screen.

"Cy, we've found Star's friend. But no luck in finding Star herself. Though we keep hearing noises, like a fight but only one person is fighting. What about you?" she said

"Well we found Slade. Get over to the front of the building ok. From then we'll just make a plan up ok. The sound might be Star. BB if you wanna change into a fly or something and look for her, that'll be better coz then you won't be seen." Cy said. After Raven gave him a nod the screen went black and he continued to watch Robin and Slade fight trying to see when the best time for him to attack would be.

* * *

Raven and BB

Raven had just broke contact with Cy when they heard a noise outside, they walked out to find Star lying on the ground breathing heavily.

"Star!" BB said rushing over to her.

"Stay back. You'll get hurt." She whispered.

Raven pulled BB back then levitated Star up. She teleported them to the front of the building and set Star down.

"Cy, we found Star, we need to get her to-" Raven was cut of by a large beam throwing her and BB away from Star and into the building.

"This isn't your fight." A man said coming from the shadow of the building.

Slade stopped fighting Robin and disappeared, he soon reappeared next to the man. As the man held up one of his hands the 7 teens were thrown back outside the building. Robin, Raven, Cyborg, BB, Mandy and Jake all landed on their feet but Star landed on her side since she had no other strength to move and save herself.

"Star!" Robin said running over to her.

Suddenly she was lifted of the ground and thrown across the empty car park landing with a groan. "Leave her alone." Robin shouted to the man with clenched fists.

"She's already alone." The man said smirking. "Let me introduce myself, I am Cubics."

"What, the psycho after Star." BB said trying to hold in his laughter.

"I assure you I am _no_ psycho. I only need her help."

"Yeah to do evil." Cy said getting his sonic blaster ready.

"Haha. She is evil."

"No she isn't." Raven said

"You think you know her, then ask her why she hadn't called, ask her why I am really after her. And while you're at it ask her to say four little words for me."

"I…will never…say those words…and I will…never help you." Star said breathing heavily. She had gotten up but could barley stand, Robin and Raven ran over to her only to be flung back to where the others were.

"This is not your fight." Cubics said as he levitated over to Star.

"We don't care." Robin said

"Take care of them." Cubics shouted at Slade, who nodded in return.

The fights went on but unfortunately for the bad guy team, Slade was getting his butt kicked. He took out a couple smoke bombs and threw them on the ground. When the air cleared he had gone, or had he. The Titans looked around but couldn't see him so they took this as a sign that he was gone. They then saw Star being pinned to one of the remaining walls of the building. They ran over to her only to be thrown back, yet again, by a force field. Slade then appeared on the opposite side of the force field next to Cubics. Kicking Star one last time in the stomach, Cubics threw her on the ground and stood beside Slade.

"Till next time _Titans_." Slade growled.

"We'll be seeing you soon, _Starfire_." Cubics said with a smirk, then they were gone and so was the force field keeping the Titans away from Star.

They ran over to her to see if she was all right, she was barley conscious and breathing heavily. Then it hit Robin, what Cubics had said.

"Starfire." He said looking at her eyes, her mask had been ripped off during her fight with Cubics, and Robin could see her clear shimmering emerald eyes. He then kneeled next to her and whispered her name again and got a weak smile back. She then fell unconscious.

* * *

Well that's it folks. Oowww, what will happen? What will Robin say or do? You'll find out in the next chapter. Again I'm sorry for taking so damn long, I have exams to study for so blame it on them. Anyway, it'll be a while till I put chapter 11. Plz tell me what you thought, any criticism you have plz just tell me and answer my wee question thingy, when you review of course.

Lv Zoe xxx


	11. The Funeral

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 11**

**The funeral.

* * *

**

When Star woke up, she looked around and found herself in her old room. It was no longer pink and purple, it hadn't been for more than 2 years if she remembered correctly. Now that she thought about it, she remembered the day she painted it dark purple.

Flashback

"Friend Raven, I am going to the mall of shopping. I shall be back when I have bought the goods I need for my room. Please tell the others I am out." Starfire said to Raven's door. Raven of course was inside but hadn't let Star in.

"Ok Star. Don't be too long though it's almost dark." Said a voice from inside.

Star turned from the door and left the tower and headed to the mall.

Half an hour later

"Hey has anyone seen Star?" BB asked

"Ask Raven." Cy said

"Raven, have you seen Star?" BB asked standing in front of the levitating girl.

"Yes she went to the mall." She replied.

"Friends I am back from the mall of shopping. I am going to my sleeping chambers if you need my assistance with anything I shall be there." Star said. She had came into the common room quickly to tell her friends she was back.

"Wait, Starfire." BB yelled running after her.

"Yes friend Beast Boy?" she said stopping in the hallway.

"I was wondering if you wanted tofu on your pizza tonight. As well as erm…mustard." BB said

"Oh, yes please I shall try your fake meat called tofu on my pizza." She said then walked of to her room.

In Star's room.

Star entered her room and put her shopping bags down next to her bed, she then changed into a large T-shirt and an old pair of jeans. After putting newspaper down on the carpet she opened the lid of the paint and started painting her walls. No one comes into Star's room her whilst she is in her room, Raven sometimes comes in but that's just to tell her it's time to eat or to ask her if she want's to meditate.

Hours later 

There was a knock at the door and a very painted Star answers her door.

"Yo Star. Whatcha been up to?" Cyborg asked

"I have been decorating my sleeping chambers. How may I help you friend Cyborg?" she asked

"I just came to tell ya that Pizza's here."

"I shall join you all in a minute. I shall have to change first." Star said then closed her door. She looked around her room and nodded in triumph at her new room's look. The walls were dark purply blue, the bed no longer had a pink duvet but a purple one aswell as a dark purple pillow, the curtains were purple and she had just put up some posters of Goo Goo Dolls, Simple Plan, Panic At The Disco and Puffy Ami Yumi. She put up newly bought books. She no longer liked the romantic type books but mangas, like Fruits Basket and Fushigi yugi they were her favourite. She went to her cupboard and put on a new pair of black baggy pants (again they're jeans. If you can't imagine them then think of what Goth's wear, though Star isn't fully gothic. She's just darker than she used to be) and a purple long sleeved top. She then walked out of her room and down the hallway towards the common room where no doubt there'd be a fight about who gets the last bit of pizza.

End Flashback

She tried to sit up but something was holding her down, she looked at her side to find Robin sleeping with his head on his arms and one hand holding Star's.

_Oh no, he knows. What if he's mad?_ She thought.

_Who cares if he's mad I had my reasons._ Another side of her thought.

_I care. I don't want him to be angry. _

_Look it's not his business whether he knows or doesn't. You didn't want him to know so you didn't tell him._ The other side said again.

_Ok, I get your point. _

_Good_.

She tried to take her hand away from Robin's as carefully as she could without disturbing him but it didn't work. He slowly lifted his head from his arms and looked around. Seeing Star was sitting up and trying to pull his hand from her, he quickly let go and started to blush. She looked up and saw him looking at her.

"Sorry about that. How are you feeling?" He asked blushing.

"Ok. Did Jake get out ok?" she asked

"Yeah Jake's fine." he said. "Starfire, is it really _you_?" Robin asked

"…"

"Please Kori, are you _really_ Starfire? My best friend, the one I lost?" he said again pleadingly

"Yes, I'm Starfire." she said looking away from him.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me you were Starfire?" He asked

"I'm not Starfire…"

"But Cubics called you Starfire and you just said you were."

"Let me finish." She said looking at him. "I'm not Starfire, not anymore."

"You haven't answered my question though, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to know. I wasn't ready for you to know, I wasn't ready to get asked loads of questions about why I left and I wasn't ready to be the old me."

"But Star you're my best friend. I told you how much I missed Star, you, I even called you 'my Star' infront of you. You could have at least changed the subject or something. That's why you didn't want me asking you questions, just incase I found out. Did the others know before me?"

"…"

"Star, did the others know before me?"

"Everyone knew. They guessed it was me when they came to the manor. Raven knew first."

"So you all _lied_ to me. _Why_?" Robin said. He sounded hurt and betrayed

"I asked them to."

"Why Star?"

"Because I didn't want you to know. Like I said to you when you asked why you hadn't found 'Star' yet, I wasn't ready to be found Robin, it still hurts and I didn't want you to treat me like your best friend. At least not yet." she said, whispering the last part.

"So you pretend to be someone you're _not_. And make me believe you're someone else!" He said then it went silent. He slowly got up and walked out the room, he was angry that they all kept a secret from him. Star wasn't sure about what to do, _should I go after him or just leave him to brood?_ She asked herself. After a couple of minutes she got up and went into the bathroom.

With Robin and his thoughts

Robin had gone up to the roof to think about why Starfire, _his_ Starfire, didn't want him to know it was her. He was angry with his team for telling lies but most of all he was embarrassed. Embarrassed that he had shown so much emotion and talked about the _one_ person he cared for most, infront of _that_ person without even knowing. He felt embarrassed that _his_ team, _his_ friends, knew who she was before him and he was embarrassed at the fact that he must look like an absolute idiot not to realise that _she_ was Starfire. Even though deep down under the anger and embarrassment he felt something only she could make him feel and even though he felt it for Kori, it was only Starfire who could make him feel it, since Kori _is_ Starfire.

With Star

After having a shower and getting dressed into her superhero uniform she left her room and went up to the roof. Knowing Robin he'd be here. One give away was that there was no sound coming from the gym so he'd be up there. She slowly opened the roof door and walked over to the shadow of Robin who was sitting at the edge of the roof.

"Hey." She said taking a seatnext to him.

"Hey." He said not looking at her.

"Look Robin, I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't want you to be angry with me but I did what I thought was right. I am no longer the naive alien girl you once knew and to be honest I never will be. I know you're angry with us, with _me_ for lying to you but I did it because…I guess so I could pretend I didn't know you and that Starfire never existed." Star said looking at Robin.

"Even though I talked about he-you practically every day." Robin said looking straight at her.

"Look it wasn't easy to forget all those great times we had together as a team and as friends but it hurt to see you _so_ much when you all came for Bruce's birthday but I had to pretend because I never thought I'd be living here again." She said

"Where you ever going to come back?"

"I…don't know. Maybe. I was pretty happy with Bruce and Kev." She said whispering Kev's name.

"I know you miss him. Bruce called when you were asleep, the funeral is gonna be in 2 days ok. We'll travel down to Gotham and stay for a couple of days after the funeral…ok?" Robin said.

"Yeah I guess." Star said looking out to the horizon.

"I'll go tell the others. Maybe you and Raven could go shopping tomorrow." He said slowly getting up.

"Yeah, I'll ask her. This is probably gonna sound mean and it's not meant to be, but, is Mandy gonna be at the funeral?"

"I'll ask her. Do you not want her to go?"

"Part of me doesn't and another part of me doesn't really care. It's just she'll need a new outfit coz all she has is pink and I don't want her wearing pink at the funeral."

"Ok. I'll ask her. I think she's at the mall just now so I can phone her and tell her she'll need a new dress. That is if she's going." He said then left.

* * *

Two Days later

At Kev's funeral.

The priest (I dunno what to call him, I don't know anything about churches or any other stuff like that) was drabbling on about how Kev would be dearly missed and everyone was listening except Kori, she just stared at where Kev's casket was. She missed him so much. It wasn't till someone came up to her and said, "Sorry for your loss." That she realised it was all over, Kev was really gone. she turned around and walked up to where her friends were standing (both the titans and her friends from Gotham.)

"You ok Kor?" Jake asked squeezing her shoulder.

"Yeah. I will be as soon is I get these stupid heels off. They're killing me. Here hold them for me will ya. I think I'll run home." Kori said taking off her shoes and handing them to Raven. Then she started to run away from them. (Yes i got it from the Sisterhood of the Traveling pants.)

Back at Wayne Manor

People were dancing and talking while music played in the background. Sitting at a large table were a group of teenagers looking rather bored.

"Why did Bruce have to have another party?" A boy with brown hair asked who was called Jake.

"Because he's the richest man in Gotham and has to socialise to keep people liking him." another boy with sunglasses on and black hair said, his name was Robin or Richard for tonight.

"He could at lest get some good music." A guy with blue hair said.

They heard a door slam then saw a girl with long red hair run upstairs.

"I'll go see if she's ok." Robin said.

"Don't do anything stupid." Raven said as Robin walked away from their table and headed towards the stairs.

Following Robin

As he walked upstairs he could hear Mandy shout on him to come back. He knew he made a mistake of telling her (Mandy) he loved her. It should have been Starfire but back then, he thought it was just feelings of strong friendship and when Mandy came he felt something different…something he hadn't felt before. He mistook that for love when it was actually hatred combined with a hint of not caring what she did. Sure he's felt hatred before but that was for Slade and all the other villains. He didn't realise it was Starfire he loved until she was gone, out of sight, never to return. Knocking on the door of her room he opened it after he heard a small voice saying, "come in". He saw Starfire or Kori for tonight, lying on her bed with pyjamas on.

"Hey, you ok? You got back pretty late." He said

"I'm fine. I just went for a run." She replied averting his eyes.

"You're not ok Star. Look you can tell me anything. I know you miss him but don't suppress your emotions, let out the tears." He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. He felt her stiffen then relax. He felt her shake a little as she cried and then after while she stopped and Robin knew she was asleep. He gently put her under the duvet and turned off her light. He really did love her. All he had to do was figure out a plan to tell her and to dump Mandy.

* * *

**Hey hoped you liked it, it took ages to write so you better. Anyway my exams are all finished now so hooray for me. I'll try to update asap. And while you REVIEW answer a couple of my questions-**

**1)What is Starfire/Kori's father's name? I just wanna know for one of my new stories, I know her mum's name is Luna but I dunno her dad's.**

**2) I have 2 endings for this story, the first is a sort of sad but happy one and the second is a sad one but goes into a sequel.**

**Till next time.**

**Lv Zoe xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I am soo sorry about not updating sooner. I'd make an excuse up but the only on I have is that I was too lazy to write. I'm getting a bit of writers block with this story so I might stop writing for a bit then start up again sometime after the summer. Nothing is official yet. I know what's gonna happen in the last 2 chapters which I'm going to write soon…hopefully. My other story 'Broken Promises' is almost finished so I'll type it up and put it on when it is finished, that one will have a sequel. It's been really sunny here in Scotland so I have a bit of a tan unlike some of my friends who are sunburned, haha to them. Thanks for reviewing and I hope u enjoy this chapter. It's a long one and I've added my own characters.**

**Jade** - thanks for reviewing, I added the flashback of Star's room cuz I wanted to fill up the chapter and give people a general description of what her room looked like. Some sentences are probably confusing cuz ma brain is gnarled from all the studying I've been doing and I've been pretty tired lately so my brain isn't functioning properly. I hope you like this chapter better and I didn't like the last one to well either.

**DiStAnTsCrEaMs**- hey it's ok, I just get a bit annoyed when people review me and slag me or accuse me of copying someone else story when they haven't read the majority of the story and just assume things. Anyway thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 12

It had been a couple of weeks since the team had gotten back from Gotham and Star had locked herself in her room. The only person allowed in was Raven and no one else. Robin tried desperately to get in but was unsuccessful. The crime rate in the city was at a low so the Titans had a lazy time doing nothing. Robin wasn't too obsessed about Slade as he knew what Slade was after so he came out of his room occasionally. Beast boy and Cyborg played their video games and left the tower to buy new games or go to an arcade. Mandy was always out either going shopping with friends or going to party. Robin had decided that they should go out to the park and have a barbecue that means they'd have something to do _and_ he could see Star, that was if she came. She had to, they were going out as a team well with the exception of Mandy who was out shopping with one of her friends. Anyway, going through the hall he stopped outside Starfire's room when he knocked Raven answered…of course.

"Hey is Star in there?" He asked her.

"No, she went to a bar. You know ones where you get drunk and men try to chat you up." Raven replied monotonously

"WHAT! You let her go to a BAR!" He yelled waving his hands about.

"No. She's right here. I was just winding you up." Raven said smirking. "What do you want anyway?"

"I was wondering if she wanted to go to the park, you can come as well. I mean we're all going." Robin said trying to look over her shoulder.

"I'll ask her. Hold on." Raven said then shut the door there were a couple of mumbles and then Raven opened the door again.

"We'll meet you there." Raven said then shut the door again before Robin could respond.

"Well then." He said to himself then walked away to tell the others.

* * *

At the park

The boys were at the park busy playing Frisbee, they had been there for an hour when the girls arrived.

"Dudettes you took sooo long! I'm starving here!" BB said.

"Sorry." Star said looking down at the grass where a ladybug was crawling up a blade of grass. (I thought I'd make it interesting, she has something to stare at now.)

"It's ok, right Beast boy." Robin said nudging BB in the side with his elbow.

"Huh…oh yeah it's fine. Now there are more people to play." BB said with a cheesy grin.

"No thanks, I think I'll sit out." Raven said then hovered over to the shadow of a tree and opened the book she had brought with her.

"Star, you in?" Robin asked

"Maybe later I think I'll just sunbathe or something but thanks for asking." Star said then walked of toward the picnic the boys had set out.

"You think she's ok man? She's taking Kev's death a little hard." Cyborg said

"She'll be ok, sometime. When Star left I took it hard even though I knew she wasn't dead. He was her best friend." Robin said. "Why don't we see if everyone else is hungry and then get the BBQ started."

"Fine. Yo BB, you hungry?" Cy shouted over to BB.

"Heck yeah!" BB shouted back then came running over to them. Before he reached them he turned round and shouted to Raven, "What bout you Rae."

"Its RAVEN." She shouted back but got up anyway and started to float over to the picnic.

"I'll take that as a yeah."

They walked over to the picnic, Star was lying on the blanket they had brought.

"Hey Star, you hungry?" Robin asked softly

"I'll get something later I'm not hungry just now." She replied

"Ok."

After the Titans had food they played a game of football. Star and BB on one team and Robin and Cyborg on the other with Raven being the referee. BB had gotten the ball and threw it at Star but before she could catch it Robin tackled her and ended up on top of her yet again. Their faces were so close, his nose touching hers. (You just gotta ad something like that to every Strobin story. It's sweet. I think I've done that about twice now, but who cares. It shows they have a connection.)

"We really gotta stop doing this huh." Robin said grinning

"Yeah." Star said smiling, his breath tickling her lips.

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think I-" Robin started to say but was cut off by Cy's booming voice, "Yo, are you two love birds ready to go back to the tower or do you wanna stay here goofing around."

Both teens blushed and stood up from the ground.

"Tell me later." Star said then rushed of to walk with Raven

"Kay." Robin whispered after she left.

* * *

Back at the tower a few hours after they came back from the park

Star was in the bathroom taking a shower, Raven was meditating, Robin was waiting for Star to come out of the bathroom so he could talk to her and as for BB and Cy, well, they were as usual, playing video games. Mandy was still out shopping and it was quiet in the tower. Suddenly the phone rang and Robin picked it up. (Woo you have to watch every single step they take, I'm like a stalker. Lol, sorry u probably don't get that.)

"Hello?" He said

"Hi, is Kori Anders their?" the voice said from the other line.

"Er…yeah she is, I'll just go get her for you hold on."

"Okay thanks."

He walked out of the common room and towards Star's room.

"Hey Star, someone's on the phone for you. Some girl, she didn't say her name." Robin said after knocking on her door.

"Okay thanks." Star said

And she came out with her pyjamas on and her hair wet. All he could do was stare at her. _She's so pretty with her hair all wet and her cute little pj's on- wait shut up. Ugh I'm so stupid, why did I let her go? Damn that Mandy.'_ He though. (He's finally coming to his senses YAY!)

"Are you coming Robin or are you just gonna stand there staring at me?" Star said looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh sorry I just, yeah never mind." He said then walked beside her to the common room. She picked up the phone once they had entered the common room and knew immediately who it was, Penny.

"Hey hun." She (Penny) said

"Hey, what's up?" Star asked

"Well she's back. And well she doesn't know about Kev. We thought it might be better if you told her what happened." Penny said again. Star knew exactly whom they were talking about. That 'she' was Kev's girlfriend, Kate.

"Oh, when did she get back?"

"Today about 2 hours ago. We met her at the mall and she asked where you were, we said staying in Jump City now. Then she asked why and we didn't know what to say."

"Oh…she still working at the café?"

"Yeah. Erm…maybe after we could all meet up and visit Kev, you know if you want to that is."

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in an hour or so."

"I know it'll be hard for you but remember, you have us. So no worries."

"I know. See ya later."

"Yeah, bye." Penny said then hung up

"Bye." Star whispered

"Hey what's up?" Robin asked her with a worried look.

"I have to go back to Gotham, Kev's girlfriend's just come back from her holiday and doesn't know about Kev's…death." She had whispered the word death.

"Why don't I come with you. The team doesn't need me here anyway since there's no crime. What d'you say?" Robin asked hopefully. '_A day with Star would be great, just her and me, I could tell her' _he thought.

"Er ok." She said

They went to their rooms and packed some spare clothes and then headed to Gotham.

* * *

Now in Gotham, they just arrived at Wayne Manor

"What are you two doing here?" Bruce asked coming into the foyer

"We're staying the night. Kate is back and Penny asked me to tell her about Kev."

"Okay. I take it I'll be seeing you at dinner?" Bruce asked

"Yup." Robin said

Then they left. Since it was only the two of them Robin had decided to take the R-cycle. They hoped on it and drove of to a small café in the middle of Gotham downtown. Star told Robin to stop at a small café called 'café noire' (I think it's a type of coffee but still, it makes a good name for a café)

"Is this where she works?" Robin asked

"Yeah." Star said getting of the bike as well

"Ok." Robin said then got off his bike.

They walked into the café and sat down at a table.

"This place seems...nice." Robin said looking around.

"It is. It may look dark and gothic but people here are really nice and they have awesome drinks too. This is where they first met, Kev and Kate I mean. It was so sweet, she was working at the bar and he kept ordering drinks because he was too scared to ask her out. She eventually handed him her phone number when she gave us the receipt." Star said then looked down at the table.

"Well hey there, Kor, kor, haven't seen you in a while. And here I thought you left for Jump." Someone said standing at the table.

"Kate. Hi." Star said standing up and hugging this Kate person.

"Hey, so how's everything been, is this your boyfriend?" Kate said putting her hand on her hip

"No, just a friend. Richard this is Kate, Kate this is Richard." Star, sorry Kori, said

"Nice to meet you Richard." Kate said.

"Same here." Dick said

"Em things have been… well, er, you see, something's happened. I think you should sit down before I tell you this." Kori said avoiding eye contact

"What is it? I haven't seen Kev, _no_ _one's_ told me where he is and you've moved away. What's happened." Kate said becoming serious and looking worried

"Kev…h-he died." Kori said looking down at the ground.

"What!" Kate said tears spilling down her cheeks

"I'm so sorry, he was shot a couple of months after you left. He…he told me to give you this." Kori said tears in her eyes. She took out the box, which had the engagement ring in it and handed it to Kate.

"W-what?" Kate said looking at it then opened it. "Oh my, h-he wanted to marry me?"

"Yeah, when he came back from saying goodbye to you he said that he wanted to marry you but wasn't sure what you'd say." Kori said

"I can't believe it, I mean why didn't anyone contact me?" Kate said still looking at the ring.

"No one had your number." Kori said looking at her, a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh, was he Lightstar when he died?" Kate asked

"Yeah, he was. We're going to visit him, come by the manor at 4 o'clock. Penny and Jake will be there as well as the others probably."

"Ok, I'll see you there."

"I'd better get back to work. Kor, thanks for telling me."

"No problem, how's Ben-jay?"

"He's fine though I dunno how he'll take the news."

After a few seconds of sitting in silence Robin and Star got up from the chair and once Star hugged Kate goodbye they left.

"Who's Ben-jay?" Robin asked as they walked to the R-cycle, which they parked in an alleyway.

"He's Kate's kid brother." Star replied

"Oh, why does she work in that café when she's a journalist?" Robin asked

"Because she has to pay for Ben's school fees, books, uniform, the rent, food. You know all that stupid stuff. And before you ask, her mom left her just after Ben-jay was born, she couldn't take having another baby plus I think she found some other guy and left with him. As for her dad, well he died a couple of years ago."

"Oh, so she hasn't heard from her mom since?"

"Of course she has, when her dad died. She came to the funeral and Kate blew up, Kev had to hold her back and I took Ben away so wouldn't have to hear all the bad language and the shouting."

"Oh."

"What's with all the questions?"

"I was just wondering. So…what're we doing now?"

"Going back to the manor. I wanna get some rest for a while then we gotta leave at four to go to Kev's grave."

"Star, you miss him a lot don't you?" Robin asked

"How could you tell?" she asked sarcastically

"This is the first time you've actually talked to someone other than Raven and been out of your room let alone the tower."

"Well, you'd be upset if your best friend died trying to save you."

"I thought you did! Except I knew you weren't trying to save me. I thought you died Star and I didn't get to tell you that I-" Robin yelled at Star making her stop and look at him.

"…That you what?" Star asked softly knowing it was something important.

"Nothing it doesn't matter." Robin said then down the alleyway and got on the R-cycle

For the rest of the way to the R-cycle and to the manor they were silent. Neither speaking a word simply because neither knew what to say. Walking into the Manor they were greeted by Alfred who had just come out of the kitchen.

"I see you are back, how did Miss Kate take the news?"

"Better than I thought and before you ask, Ben's fine."

"Good to hear. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pick up Bruce."

"S'later Al." Star said then she jogged upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked

"To my room, I said I wanted to rest so I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up." she said then left Robin all on his own in the foyer. That's when he thought of something to do.

* * *

About 20 minutes later

Robin was in the security room in the manor. It was near the Bat Cave. He watched as Star sang along with her music and typed stuff on the computer. Then something strange happened. She (Star) suddenly looked up from her computer screen and turned down her music. Then she went over to her bed and lay on it, she reached over to the other side where there was a little table and opened a drawer. She took out what looked like a pager and read it. After a while she got up and put her uniform on then went out the window (there's a little screen where she can change her clothes. Like the one in Pirates of the Caribbean, where Elizabeth is changing and talking to her father.) Seeing this strange behaviour Robin ran out of the room and to the garage where he heard the faint sound of a motorbike leaving. Quickly he opened the door and got on another bike and drove after her.

Another 20 minutes

Robin had followed Star for about 20 minutes, she seemed to know all the short cuts in Gotham and when she finally stopped he was outside an old warehouse. Hiding at the side of the warehouse next to the one she had just entered he watched her. Then he decided to get a closer look.

With Kori

"Yo Star! Over 'ere." A tall guy yelled. Looking over at him she smiled knowing it was Billy.

"Hey Billy, so what's the prob?" Star asked

"You'll soon find out." He said then went through a door.

"Kay." She said then entered the same door he had gone through. On the other side of the door was a huge computer and a large table with chairs placed around it. Sitting on the chairs were Shelly, Lee, Nathan, Terry (girl) and Dom.

"Glad you could make it, S" a Shelly said.

"I do owe you guys, Shelly" Star said to the girl

"Kool, hey we heard about Kev. We're sorry. I'd beat the crap out the guy who did it." Nathan said who was sitting next to Shelly.

"I tried that, only Robin and the Bat had to pull me back from killin' the guy."

"Robin? Wow didn't know you knew him."

"I work wiv Batman, Robin used to be his sidekick. Of course I know him."

"Kool. So anyway getting to the point, we need your help." Lee said

"No duh." Terry said

"Sarcasm really doesn't work on you." Lee said again

"Thanks." Terry said cheerfully.

"ANYWAY! We have reason to believe there's gonna be a drug deal going on in that new night-club downtown. Dom's gonna be going undercover with Terry, the rest of us will be watching from various points in the street and in the club. Star will you be ok on the roof or do you wanna go inside the club?" Shelly asked

"I'll take inside the night-club if that's koolio with youo. What time?" Star asked

"At 8 o'clock sharp, meet us here first and we'll go through the briefing and plan." Shelly said

"Gotcha'. See ya's then." Star said then turned to leave. Before she got to the door though it opened and Billy came in holding something.

"Look what I found." He said then came into the light holding non other than…Robin.

"ROBIN!" I yelled

"Wow, he's kinda cute for a spy." Terry said

"What the hell are you doing here?" Star asked going up to where Billy had dropped him

"I was just wondering what you were doing heh." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"So you _FOLLOWED_ me!" Star yelled.

"Well, yeah."

"D'you know what curiosity did to the cat? It _KILLED_ the cat just like _I'm_ gonna _kill_ _you_ if you don't get outa here." Star yelled again with her fists balled.

He stood up and walked to the door then turned around to look at Star, "Are you coming?" he asked her. With a sigh she walked after him and said, "See you all tonight." Then walked out. After leaving the warehouse the both got on their separate bikes and drove off.

* * *

Back at Wayne manor

They entered the garage and got off their bikes. Star was still angry with Robin for following her and spying on her. She walked out the garage first slamming the door after her.

"HEY, what was that for?" Robin shouted after opening the door again.

"Oh sorry I forgot you were there." Star said innocently.

"I bet you did." Robin said then followed her inside. "Are you still mad at me for following?"

"Of course I am, who wouldn't be! You had _NO_ right to follow me or to spy on me. If you wanted to know where I was going you could have asked. Though how did you know I had left?" she asked turning around to look at him.

"I was, kinda…er…in the security room…watchin the t.v's." Robin replied.

"I don't _believe_ you! Didn't you have anything else to do, like talk to your idiotic girlfriend instead of watchin me!" Star yelled.

"I-"

"You know what, don't bother talking to me for the rest of the night. And don't even _think_ you're coming with us to Kev's…" she trailed of then stomped upstairs leaving Robin.

"What was that about?" Bruce said coming out from the living room."

"Nothing, I'm going to talk to her." Robin said

"I think you might want to take some protection and probably a first aid kit, she might throw things at you." Bruce said then walked away. Robin walked up the stairs to Star's room and knocked on her door.

"If your name's Richard Grayson or Robin stay out, anyone else can come in." Star said from inside. Robin opened the door anyway and walked in.

"I said if your name is Richard Grayson or Robin stay out. Your name is Richard Grayson and Robin so Get out!" Star said trying to push him out.

"I thought that was just a friendly warning. We need to talk." Robin said.

"About what? You following me or you spying on me?" Star asked folding her arms across her chest and looking at him with a don't-mess-with-me-I'm-not-in-the-mood look.

"Something else. It's important."

"Then pray tell me what it is." She said. Robin walked over to her. He stood so he was right infront of her looking down at her.

"Heh, I'm taller." He said

"Get to the point." Star said getting even more annoyed with him.

"I take it you don't like wasting time."

"I said, get to the point."

"You know you're gorgeous when you're angry." As soon as he said it she backhanded him.

"Don't even try your flattery. If you aren't going to say anything of importance then get out."

"You sure do slap hard." Which awarded him with another slap, but he caught her hand before it hit his face. He smirked as she tried to pull it away. "Now, this is what's important..." he said then closed the space between them. (Yeah, if u didn't get it, they're kissing. I know Robin's soooo out of character but still, he's trying to tell her, he loves her. Lol, just not doing a very good job of it.) Star pulled away with a frown on her face.

"Why'd you just do that? You have a girlfriend and I am not her." She said.

"I wish you were. Do what? This…" he said then kissed her again. (I kinda got that from when I was in, I think, 2nd year of high school. Me, my friends Jess and Mel, I think, were making footprint marks on the bottom of Jaime's school trousers. It was funny, but lasted longer. We weren't bullying him he's our friend.) He let go off her hand and placed it around her waist. It went on for a while longer then he started to kiss her neck.

* * *

**You can tell where this is going. Lol, it's too low a rating plus I'm not very good at that kinda scene, I'll just let y'all imagine it. Ok, I wasn't sure whether or not to add the part where they go to Kev's grave in this chapter or just leave it to the next. I decided to leave it like this so that way I sorta know what'll happen on the next chapter. Till next time, hoped u liked it. Plz review**

**Lv Zoe xx**

**P.S.- my profile is all fucked up, I dunno what's wrong with it. If anyone knows how to sort it so it isn't all in long lines then plz tell me in a review, I've tried sorting it loads of times but I just ends up like that. **


	13. The shocking announcement after the lie

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to RobinlovesStarfire4life since she is the 100th Reviewer! YAY I've got 100 reviews all hail me! Bow to your master. Anyway I'm glad to be back I hope u like this chapter. I'm now in 5th year wow. Well hope u enjoy! Oh and before I forget, the wee liney thing that devides bits isn't working so sorry if u get confused at some points. **

**Chapter 13**

**The shocking announcement after the lie**

Star woke up a couple of hours later in her bed. She felt something warm next to her so she looked over her shoulder and found Robin. Memories of what happened came back to her and she couldn't believe she did something like that. She sat up and put a large t-shirt on then got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom in her room.

"Where d'you think you're going?" Robin said making her stop and turn around to see him sitting up.

"The bathroom. I need to get ready for four." Star said turning round again.

"Need any help?" Robin asked

"No." She said as she opened the bathroom door and walked in

"Star if it's abou-" He was cut off by Star shutting the door. "Okay then." He said then put his clothes back on and walked out of the room to get ready.

Star turned the shower on and sat on the toilet seat with her head in her hands.

After getting washed and dressed, Star went downstairs to the living room where Robin was sitting watching TV. She was about to leave when Bruce came in, and knowing Bruce he'd suspect something if she just walk out the room after she came in. They say in silence as they watched the news, Robin glanced at Star every so often but she kept avoiding him.

"I'll get that." Star said when the door bell rang. She came back and said goodbye.

Robin quickly got up and said 'goodbye' then ran after her.

"Ok, we'll take our car, I think Kate, when she comes can take her car and Kori, you can go with Dick." Penny said when Robin entered the hallway

"He's not going." Kori said quickly

"Course I am." Dick said.

Kori was about to say something else when the bell rang again. Leo opened it and Kate walked in with an 11 year old boy with the same brown hair and eyes as Kate. Dick automatically assumed the boy was 'Ben-jay'. They all said hi and began chatting.

"Why don't you want Dick to come!" Penny asked

"Because I don't." Kori said irritated

"Did something happen between you two?" Penny asked

"NO!"

"Omg! Something did!"

"Shut up."

"You know, it's pointless arguing with Penny." Sam said

"Omg, you didn't!" Penny said

"Didn't what?" Kate asked coming over

"Kori and Dick got up to some action." Penny said

"Penny!" Kori said blushing

"Well, it's kinda obvious! He keeps staring at you, you keep avoiding him."

"You did use protection didn't you?" Kate asked

"Shut up!" Kori said while her face turned bright red

"So Kori and Dick are going on his bike." Jake said confirming the arrangements.

"Yeah." Leo said

"Can't Kate fit us in her car?" Kori asked desperately

"No besides I'm sure Kori likes riding in it." Kate said then burst out laughing along with Penny, Sam just smirked while Kori glared at them.

"What was that whole riding on the bike think about?" Dick asked Kori as they drove down the path

"Nothing." She replied

"Hey can we talk about what happened?" Dick asked after a while of silence

"No. It was a mistake and we're just going to forget about it."

"It wasn't a mistake Star."

"Yes it was. Robin, you have a girlfriend. I'm not her, I'm not the type of girl to…to do that with a guy who has a girlfriend." Kori said

"You may be able to forget about what happened between us but I can't and I won't. When we get back to the tower I'll be dumping Mandy just to let you know." Stopping the bike when they got to the cemetery gates.

They stayed at the cemetery for about half an hour thinking and talking. Star and Kate brought some flowers and put them down. After a while they left and went back to the manor. Everyone stayed for dinner and they left a while after 7 o'clock. Star went to work out for a while with Robin following her.

About midnight

Star lay on her back looking up at the ceiling. The mission was a success and they took down the drug dealers. Robin of course helped. She still tried to avoid him but he always seemed to follow her so it was really hard to avoid him.

_Knock knock _

She didn't want to answer it, she knew who it was. No one comes to her room at night and since Robin is here, it's obviously gonna be him. Her door opened and a shadowed figure walked in.

"Hey, is it ok if I sleep here?" he asked

As much as she wanted to say 'yeah sure' she knew she couldn't, she just wasn't that type of girl.

"Why?" She asked with a sigh.

"Cuz, I want to talk and stuff." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"You don't have to sleep in here to do that."

"Well, just in case I fall asleep."

"Fine, but stay on the other side of the bed." She said then turned over. They lay there in silence both looking at the ceiling neither sure what to say.

"Sooo, how do you know those guys?" Richard/Robin asked

"They helped me out when I needed it. Bruce wasn't the first person I met in Gotham. I was part of the group, their group." Star replied

"But, I didn't think your powers worked."

"They didn't. I just helped out with the undercover parts and plans and stuff like that. Nathan taught me some martial arts moves before I met Bats."

"How did you meet Bruce?"

"Mm, funny story that. He thought our group were the bad guys and tried to take us down…

Flashback

"Hey we aren't the bad guys, they're the bad guys!" Dom shouted while falling on the ground after trying to dodge one of Batman's attacks

"So why are you all here?" Bats' asked

"To take down the bad guys! GOD! You're not the only protector of Gotham! We just stay well hidden." Terry said

"Fine." Batman said after a while of thinking.

End flashback

"Before we left the warehouse he saw me and asked who I was, I told him I was Kori Anders. Then he asked if I was the Titans Starfire. I took a while to answer and he didn't believe me when I said no. Anyway he took me back to the manor and well the rest is history I guess."

"I thought it would've taken more to convince him you were the good guys."

"Yeah I was surprised to."

They sat in silence again then a beeping was heard from Star's drawer. She opened it and took out a small communicator.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked

"Nothing much just seeing if you were awake." Shelly said as her face appeared on screen.

"Take it the party is finished." Star said

"Yeah." Shelly said

"That's one of the shortest parties you've ever had."

"I know. Everyone was tired. Anyway, I just wanted to talk since we haven't seen each other for a while. Is Cubics still after you."

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't he be?"

"Just wandering no need to be so sarcastic. Anyway about that, I just want you to know that if anything was to happen and you need help all you have to do is call us and we'll help."

"I know. I just hope nothing happens."

"I know. I was just wondering, yeah I've been wondering a lot of things lately. Anyway, is there any other way, other than you choosing who lives or dies, erm…to stop Cubics or Kogora?"

"I dunno, not that I know of but hey anything's possible right. We'd have to send Cubics to jail but we'll never catch him and even if we did he'd probably escape." Star said

"Yeah, well just incase I don't hear from you I just wanted to talk you know. Anyway good luck with the whole Kogora sitch." Shelly said

"Thanks."

Then she put the communicator back inside the drawer and turned over forgetting Robin was there so when she turned around to face the other way she was face to face with his blue eyes.

"Uhh, I forgot you were there." Star said laughing nervously. Knowing he had heard their whole conversation.

"What did she mean by you choosing who lives or dies? And what does 'Kogora' mean?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the tower."

"Fine but just tell me this, how much danger are you in?" she turned the other way so she had her back to him and then after a while whispered, "a lot."

Then they fell asleep

In the morning

The two woke up at the same time, both looking at each other. 'This is the way is should be' both thought. After getting up and dressed they went down for breakfast and then headed back to Jump City.

(**Sorry I was too lazy to actually say what they did. Anyway on with the story…)**

Now in Jump City

Star and Robin returned to the tower around lunch time. Luckily there wasn't any trouble while they were gone. Of course there were the arguments between Cy and BB but that happened everyday. Raven looked at the two and immediately knew what happened between them, she had sensed Star was a little nervous around Robin and she could feel a small bond between them, which wasn't there when they left.

"Star, can I talk to you, for a minute. In private?" She asked then grabbed Star's hand and dragged her out of the common room.

"What was that about?" Cy asked confused. Robin just shrugged and took a seat on the sofa and watched as BB and Cy played video games.

With Star and Raven

"What happened when you were away?" Raven asked Star as they took a seat on Raven's bed.

"What are you talking about?" Star asked getting nervous

"You know very well what I'm talking about. I can sense things Star and I sense something happened while you were gone. So spill."

"We…had an argument."

"Then what?"

"I don't see why it's any of your business Rae."

"I'm one of your best friends that's why."

"Ok, fine, we, you know." Star said pointing to the bed

"Huh…oh, oh! Are you serious!" Raven said

"Unfortunately yes. I am"

"What made you do that?"

"I don't know. It just happened. Don't tell anyone Rae."

"I won't, though I'd be worried about Robin. Cy and BB will get it out of him sooner or later and when they do, well you're in for a world of embarrassing comments and arguments. And as sure as hell when Mandy finds out she'll explode."

"Speaking of her, where is she?"

"Shopping."

"Good. Em yeah, I need to tell you guess about something, I didn't want to do it when she was here. So come on let's get back to the common room."

They left walking down the hallway talking about…stuff. You know, like books, movies, crap like that.

Now in the Common room

"Hey guys, I told Robin I'd tell you all why Cubics is after me. So sit and be quiet."

"Ok, hey shouldn't we wait for Mandy?" BB asked

"I'd rather she not know."

"Oook." Robin said

"Ok, erm…On Tamaran there's this kind of curse. I guess you could call it that but it's not really a curse more of a…a something. Anyway, em…it's called Kogora, it's when a Tamaranian has they're heart broken by someone they truly love." Star said the only one not looking at Robin. "Em…I don't really know how to explain it. Just that basically, there are 4 words you have to say to make the curse thing, come into effect and once you've said them there's this power that's released and it can…it can destroy any planet. See the Tamaranian's power is lost but it's kinda, kinda stored or something and then it's released at once with the words. No doubt you've heard of it Rae." Star said looking at Rae who had become paler than her usual pale colour.

"Yeah, the only other way to get rid of it is to die, right?" Raven said looking shocked

"Yeah but that still causes a lot of destruction." Star said

"So Cubics wants you to say the words to destroy the planet?" Robin asked feeling guilty. It is his fault that she has the curse thingy he broke her heart.

"Yup. Everyone and everything will die. Hehe. Not so innocent now am I? Anyway, let's just hope nothing happens." Star said

"Is there no other way to stop it? Couldn't you control the power?" Cy asked

"Perhaps but no one has tried. I mean there _could_ be a way to control the power but it'll take years of training and you can't really try it out. The only other way, like Rae said, is to die. But that still causes quite a bit of destruction. It would most likely destroy the city at least, maybe Gotham as well. When Shelly said 'choosing who lives and dies' she meant me choosing either me living and y'all dying or me dying and y'all living. I mean if I could I'd go to another planet which is uninhabitable and ya know saying the words or something but then no doubt Cubics would be expecting that and would have a plan to bring me back before the reaction thing happened." Star said. She was quite glad she was letting it all out and telling them so they knew what they were getting themselves into but she was starting to feel a little bit uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"Well let's all think about it and we'll talk about it later. How about we watch a movie or something." Rae said sensing that Star was starting to get uncomfortable with talking about it.

So they sat through the rest of the day watching movies, they had Robin and Rae get Pizza. Mandy didn't come back till at least 8 o'clock but no one really cared. At 9 Robin left the room to talk to Mandy and then after a while everyone agreed to go to bed.

The next day

Star was in the kitchen area making breakfast, for the first time in ages she actually got a good night sleep. Rae came in with a book and sat at the table while Star brought her herbal tea over. They silently eat/drank their breakfast when BB and Cy came in and started to argue over what was for breakfast, tofu or meat? Before anyone could tell them to shut up Mandy came skipping in with a large t-shirt on with a huge grin on her face.

"Guess what." She said happily in that annoying tone of hers.

"What?" Raven asked with a bored tone.

"Robbi and I are getting MARRIED!" She said while the others just looked at her shocked.

**Dun, dun dunnnnnnn! Woho! I got my results in from my exams. I did ok. Well what did ya think? I'm really sad to say this but I'm kinda going off Teen titans. I'm quite interested in Inuyasha. I love his ears, lol. Anyway I'll try updating soon. It's almost finished 3 more chapters. I've already figured out the ending for the 2nd last chapter and the next chapter is gonna take a lot longer.**

**Lv Zoe xxx**


	14. Betrayal

**Betrayal **

Recap- 

Mandy announced that her and Robin were getting married

On with the story

Everyone just looked at Mandy in disbelief and shock.

"You're getting married!" Star yelled when she came out of her little trance thing

"Hehe, yeah. Isn't it like totally like fantastic! Robbi like asked me yesterday night (It should be last night instead of yesterday night. That dumb idiot.) he came in and said ' Mandy we like so need to talk.' He was all serious and stuff, I thought he was like gonna like break up with me." Mandy said giggling like the idiot she is.

"Yeah." Star said with a hurt expression. Just as she got up and walked to the door Robin came in.

"Hey." He said nervously

"Congratulations." Star said glaring at him.

"T-thanks." He said rubbing the back of his neck

When Star left the others, minus Mandy who was powdering her nose were staring at him like he was crazy.

'How could you Robin? Star was actually hoping you'd dump her not ask her to marry you.' Raven's voice said inside Robin's head.

'I don't know how it happened! It just did.' Robin said

'Look Robin, you've hurt Star too much. You can't just play with her emotions especially with the whole thing with Kogora. And you can't just sleep with her, tell her you're gonna dump Mandy then go back on your word and ask Mandy to marry you instead.'

'Look I told you, I have no idea how it happened. I was starting to say ' sorry but we can't see each other anymore. I don't love you' but I turned into 'Will you marry me' it was like it wasn't me. I don't know.'

'Well can't you tell her you don't want to get married and that you don't love her or want to go out with her?'

'I've tried but I can't get it out.'

'Go talk to Star and explain it.'

'Ok. I just hope she isn't mad.'

Then Robin left and headed to Star's room. When he got there he knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. After a couple of minutes he left and headed for the roof, knowing that was the only other place Star would go.

Star

She headed to the roof after she left the common room. She couldn't believe he asked her to marry him when he was gonna dump her. She felt like her heart broke all over again. she sat on the edge of the tower roof and thought. She still loved him and even though he said he'd dump her. Her head started to feel heavy and when she looked towards the door she saw Robin standing there infront of it but she couldn't remember hearing the door open or close. Then it all happened so quickly, she didn't have time to prepare. Robin ran up to her and started to punch and kick her. For some unknown reason she couldn't fight back or block any of his attacks. She kept hearing him say things like, 'Troq' or 'bitch'. Then after a blow to the head she fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

Robin

As Robin heard someone gasp and whimper on the roof her started to run up the steps 2 at a time. When he finally got onto the roof he saw Star lying ion the floor with cuts and bruises then noticed Cubics standing over her.

"Thank you Robin, you have been so helpful with my plan." He said in a rather creep voice.

"What are you talking about! Get away from her!" Robin yelled then ran towards them.

"You'll soon find out." Cubics said then disappeared with Star.

Some Secret Hideout place

Cubics appeared with an unconscious Star in his arms. He lay her down on top of a large concreit table. After healing her completely she woke up remembering what 'Robin' did to her. Then she saw Cubics and Slade come out from the shadows (a little trick Slade showed Cubics.)

"We brought you here for your own safety. Join us and get back at Robin. Make him feel all the hurt and heartache you felt when he kissed Mandy, when he asked her to marry him and when he hurt you physically." Cubics said

And for some reason she wanted to. She wanted to hurt him so much for hurting her. she was sick of believing his lies.

"Fine." She said quietly. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she didn't care any more. She was tired of being hurt and pushed around.

Back with the Titans

Robin came running into the common room panting.

"Star…Cubics…gone…hurt…find her!" He said trying to catch his breath at the same time.

"What is it?" B asked looking confused

"Star's gone. Cubics took her, she was hurt badly. We have to find her."

"What?" Cy, BB and Rae shouted

"How? Why didn't she fight back?" Rae asked

"I dunno, when I got up to the roof she was lying on the ground unconscious. She had cuts and bruised all over her body." Robin replied

"I'll check the security cameras on the roof, see if they picked anything up." Cy said then walked over to the large computer in the common room.

"I'll see if I can sense her or connect with her mind, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me or if you find her." Rae said then walked out of the room.

"I'll go into the city, I guess. I'll try to pick up her sent. Robin, you come with me." BB said putting down the remote for the tv.

"I thought I was meant to give out the orders." Robin said a little amazed his team set their own tasks without his help. Well almost all of his team, Mandy was still sitting on the sofa reading a magazine while waiting for her toes to dry.

The secret hideout, place again

"The army is ready. All we need to do is wait for the girl. I'll leave you to train her and when you think she's ready, I'll train her mentally." Cubics said to his partner in world destruction.

"Fine." Slade said. He's not much of a talker is he? (I didn't know what to put!)

Star had been escorted to a room, which was to be her new bedroom, by one of Slade's robots. When she entered the room she saw a small camp-like bed, a desk with a chair, a wardrobe. Then there was another door inside the room, which was open. It revealed a shower, a toilet and a sink with a mirror above it when she walked in. She didn't exactly like being here but then again she didn't want to go back to the tower and face Robin. She walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed, which was surprisingly comfortable. She saw a uniform at the end of the bed. Picking it up, she looked at it. It was just like her old one except half the top was black and the other half was orange. It had an 'S' intertwined with a 'C' on the sleeves of the upper arms. And the sleeve stopped at her elbows. The skirt was the same length but black instead of purple. Along with that there was black high heel boots, a metal utility belt with the letters 'S' and 'C' on the middle.

"Put it on, there'll be a robot outside waiting for you. It'll take you to the training room where I'll begin the training. Is that clear." Slade said standing in the doorway. After she nodded he turned and walked out, closing the door after him. She quickly changed, luckily there was a full-length mirror on the other side of the wardrobe door. After putting her boots on she put her hair into a ponytail and walked out of the room. There was indeed a robot there and it took her to a white empty room. She didn't like this room, the Titans had one and so did Batman. But those rooms were safe, if you got hurt they would stop but here, Slade would probably stop if you were either dead or unconscious.

Back with the Titans

They had looked everywhere, Raven couldn't sense her or reach her telepathically. The security cameras had nothing on them. It was like they'd been put on repeat, showing Star sitting at the edge of the roof thinking. They had asked Batman for help but he couldn't find any sign of her either.

Four weeks later

There was still no sign of Star. They had continued to search for her but they didn't get anywhere. They were still working hard when the alarm rang. Robin left the computer, followed by Cy and Raven, who came out her room, BB was already at the city since he'd yet again been trying to catch her sent. As for Mandy, well she put down her bridal magazine and followed the others not really in the mood to fight. When the rest of the Titans got to the crime scene they saw Star outside not looking at them. It wasn't till they got out of the T-car/R-cycle that they realised she was wearing Slade's outfit.

"Star?" Robin breathed shocked at seeing her like that.

"I'm sorry, it has to be this way. You pushed me to far. I'm sick of getting hurt because of you." She said emotionless then disappeared in thin air with the bags of money in her hand.

A couple of weeks later

There were more crimes committed by Star. Instead of just quickly disappearing, she started to fight. Her main target was Robin, she would never fight Raven, Cy or BB unless they got in her way. She stopped robbing banks and started to rob labs and steal technology.

This week was going to be different. One reason was because they weren't going to hold back. Their plan was to trap Star and ask her why she was doing this (being a criminal)

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I've had a load of stuff to do. I hope u liked it. It may be another wee while till I get the next chapter up so be patient. It's my B-Day in like 8 days, I'm havin a party with all my friends. Anyway until next time...

Lv Zoe xxx


	15. The Battle Begins

Oh My God!! I feel so terrible. I haven't wrote ages and couldn't even remember wat actually happens in my story only basic facts and I haven't updated in wat months?! I am SOOOOOOOO sorry!!! Please forgive me though I tried as hard as I could to make it an awesome chapter to make up for the wait please I hope u enjoy it and again thanks for waiting so long :D. This is, of course, almost the end and since I'm on a "holiday" I'll try and work on it as much as I can. Of course this "holiday" I packed full of revision and a whole load of homework since my exams aren't too long away. so I hope u enjoy and plz review :D

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**The battle begins**

So far every plan they had come up with to trap Star had failed. Somehow she had gotten stronger and could probably beat Batman. The Titans weren't going easy on her anymore.

It had been almost two months since she sided with Slade and Cubics and about 2 weeks since she fought the Titans. It was on the day after the 2 weeks she attacked but she didn't steal anything, she just wanted to give a message to someone…When the Titans arrived at a block of newly built offices they saw Star standing with her back to them.

"Star, why are you doing this?" Robin asked for the millionth time. "Why did you join Slade?! Why did you attack your friends?!?!" He shouted

"I already told you, you've pushed me to far now, Robin. Anyway, I'm not here to fight. I have a message for someone." Star said turning around to face them, smirking. She then turned her attention to the girl filing her nails. "It's time now." She said simply.

Looking up, Mandy nodded and walked towards Star, her image changing her once brown hair turned black with white/silver tips and her outfit turned into a Slade uniform, similar to Terra's. Once she was beside Star (in the sky) the both disappeared into thin air, leaving the rest of the Titans shocked.

"Man, it's like Terra all over again." Cy said once they had gotten back to the tower.

"Yeah, except two Titans betrayed us this time." BB said

"Star didn't betray us. She's just confused and angry. I'd do what she did if Robin did that to me. Plus, if anyone's been betrayed then it's her. We were meant to be her friends but we left her and hurt her. That's not what friends do." Raven said lookin at the ground.

"What! What did Robin do? Are you cheating on me with him?" BB asked waving his arms in the air madly

" "I promised Star I wouldn't say anything but if you really want to know then ask Robin. And why would I cheat on you?" Rae said then walked out

"Mmm…something must have happened between them." BB said then quickly changed into his sherlock homes outfit (like in ep 13)

"Yo, BB, she just said she wasn't cheating, so just chill man." Cy said.

"I wasn't talking about Rae 'n' Robin. I meant Star and Robin."

"Oh. Yeah I gotta agree wiv you there. Something defiantly happened between them."

* * *

**With Star and Mandy **

"You know, I never would have thought such a pamper princess would work for Slade." Star said

"You're just jealous because Robbi loved **me** and not **you**." Mandy or rather Iris said while smirking. (Her actual name. I'll b calling her Iris from now on k)

"If he really loved you, why did he sleep with me while we were in Gotham?"

"Y-you slept together?! How dare he cheat on **me**!!" Iris screeched in outrage

"Now, now. Calm down Iris. Save your anger for the big finale" A voice said from the shadows, it was obviously Slade. Of course, who else had a metallic-like voice.

"I'll slit his throat or I could get him to jump of a cliff." Iris said laughing as she thought of different ways for Robin to die. (Nice girl isn't she :P)

"Kori, I believe you know Iris can use telepathy, telekinesis, mind control, levitation and she can teleport herself anywhere." Cubics said right behind Slade

"Mmm, funny how I never knew about the mind control. Now I know why your 'Robbi' loved you and asked you to marry him. Ha, he doesn't love you at all, does he?" Star said

"Why you. Of course he loved me. Who wouldn't?" Iris said then stuck her head in the air

"Everyone." Star muttered

"I heard that. How dare you say such a thing. Watch your back Starfreak or something bad might happen to you. Let's hope something does."

"Oh what a great insult that was." Star said turned round to face Iris aswell

"Oh come on, everyone knows you're just SO jealous of me!"

"Why would I be jealous of **you**?!"

"Because I'm just perfect, unlike you."

"You must be joking. You wouldn't even know what the word 'perfect' means, even if it gave you a bad hair day!"

"Hmph, I never get bad hair days, though can't say the same for you."

"I don't care if I have good hair. So when is it that you have good hair days, cuz today ain't one of them."

"How-"

"ENOUGH!!! Go to your rooms. NOW!!! I'll call you when it's time." Slade's voice echoing the dark room and cutting of Iris.

The both went quiet afraid to anger him even further, who knows what horrible things he might do to them.

* * *

With the Titans

"I can't believe it. I let another Terra in the group. I didn't think Mandy would be teamed up with someone like Slade. She just didn't seem like the type of person to be his apprentice. She was too…" Robin said pacing around the common room.

"Much of a perfect girl? Preppy, an 'it's all about me' kinda girl?" Raven cut in

"Yeah. I didn't think she's be with Slade."

"You know what I don't understand. I don't understand why you're goin on about how Mandy betrayed us when Star is out there with those guys. Who knows what they could be doing to her, they could be torturing her or, or I don't know, they could be doing anything to her and all you're doing is going on about how Mandy betrayed us like you actually loved her."

Robin was about to answer but was cut of by the alarms ringing in the towers and the flashing red lights. He quickly ran to the computer to check what was goin on.

"What?" he said confused.

"Yo, Rob, what's the trouble?" Cy asked.

"Robberies, hold-ups, Cinderblock, Plasmus and overload are destroying different parts of the city. There's crime everywhere."

"What, dude, all the villains are attacking at once?" BB said

"Yeah, at the same time all over the city. It's weird. The only criminals who aren't attacking are Slade, Cubics, Star and Mandy. It's like it's all planned."

"So, what the plan?" Raven asked

"Call the Titans East, call Bruce and get him to bring Star's old-team mates. He'll know who I mean. We'll go out first and start rounding up the bad guys while waiting for the other Titans and Bruce. Titan's Go" Robin said.

And they all rushed off to the city to save it.

* * *

Meanwhile at Slade's Hideout.

"Starfire, Iris. It is time." Slade said then walked into the shadows.

"Me first, Starfreak." Iris said pushing Star out of the way.

"Why you little…"

"Now, now Koriand'r. Keep that anger and release it with the word you promised me." Cubics said.

It wasn't till then Star realised what she was about to do but she didn't dwell on it, she kept moving. This was going to be the final fight. Who would prevail? No one knew, yet.

* * *

hoped u liked it. It's not that long so sorry. 


	16. HELP

HELP

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**Hey all, I know I haven't updated in yonks but I've been tryin to write the big fight scene for the next chap but Im totally useless and don't know wat to write. So if anyone can help me that'd be absolutely awesome. I would really like some help. If u have any ideas then please email me or somethin to let me know. **

**Some ideas could be like who fights who or fightin actions or somethin like that. I really wanna finish the story so any ideas would be awesome. **

Sorry about the long wait

zoe xx


End file.
